Goodbye Mystic Falls, Hello Forks
by T1gerCat
Summary: Damon gets so upset finding out that Katherine only kissed him to gain access to the Gilbert house that he leaves to forget. Bella is a mess when Edward leaves. What happens when Damon moves in and blows her mind and heart away?
1. Introduction

Introduction

I was at the house playing chess with Stefan when his cell rang. Elena was in tears, she had just found John dead with the fingers of his right hand cut off. Stefan and I shared a look and run to our cars. We drove to Elena's house and saw the mess in the kitchen. Stefan run to him and tried to find out what had happened and I went upstairs to get water to clean up the mess. Passing Jeremy's room I heard his heart failing and got in. I could smell a vamp's blood around I realized what the moron had done. Suicide to change because of the stupid advice I gave him. I gave him CPR to get his heart beating again and told Elena to get him to a hospital. Stefan broke the kitchen door and got the sheriff telling her John was dead because of a burglar apparently.

We all got to the hospital where I grabbed Elena's arm and asked her why she kissed me. She refused she did and I could see in her eyes she was telling the truth. She walked off to find Stefan.

Then if she wasn't then who? The answer hit me like a ton of bricks. Katherine! She was here; she used me to get access to the house and what? Killed John Gilbert? Then what she left? I was so angry that I had to bite my tongue to keep it under control until I got out and changed in a crow. I circled the hospital a couple times till I got in under control again. I changed back and went inside to find out that Caroline was in a coma for now, Jeremy had his stomach pumped and would be ok and Stefan was pissed off that I kissed Elena. We got in a fight and in the end I told him that I didn't kiss Elena, it was Katherine who kissed me after I tried and failed to tell Jeremy about Anna and get him to move on and forgive his sister. How I opened my heart to Elena (Katherine) and how she simply used me to get in, kill John and left. He got this broody, sorry pathetic expression that I hate and I at that moment I decided I would leave. There was nothing here for me anymore and to simply stay and watch the happy couple was not an option. I may not me in love with Elena, she is the only person I consider a friend actually but her resemblance to Katherine is not something I can deal with right now. Someday I will be back. At that I transformed to my faithful crow shape and flew aimlessly.

I flew lost in thought, had dinner in Texas, I flew again. Slept for a while under the stars in a cornfield. I flew again after breakfast. In the early afternoon I saw I was near Seattle. I remember Zack had a buddy that lived around here. I guess I could stay a day or two. I opened a phone book and found the name. Charles Swan, Police Chief in a small town called Forks, about 3 hours away.

I bought a car and drove to Forks after a quick dinner. I followed the GPS directions and pulled in the driveway of a small 2 story white house. A pretty girl was sitting in the swing on the yard and talked to me when I rang again and again.

'She's ballsy' I thought smiling; I could use her as dessert tonight I thought. Her scent was delicious. A mix of flowers, Jasmine and cream, freesia and a hint of strawberries in. Her eyes were deep brown with a hint of red, 'she has been crying', long wavy chocolate brown hair, full lips, slender and full where she had to be. Me likey.

A few moments after us bantering a cruiser pulled in. I recognized the man, of course it had been almost 15 years since I last saw him with Zack but he was recognizable. The girl went inside. Charlie turned to me

"What are you doing here Damon?"

"Needed a change of scenery."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I already know what happened with Zack, Stefan called me. If you want to stay here there are two conditions. One: no killing, two: don't touch my daughter in any way. She's been through enough already. Deal?"

'Who said I have to kill?' I thought, 'I just enjoy it'.

"Deal"

His daughter came back outside to tell us dinner was ready. Charlie nodded and introduced us. Her name was Isabella but she preferred Bella. They headed inside and after a meaningful look he invited me in.

We ate dinner together and Bella told her father that she broke up with her boyfriend because he and his family moved away. 'She's leaving something out' a voice in my head told me. Her tone and facial expression showed me it wasn't a mutual decision and my mind traveled to my time with Katherine. I shook my head to clear it and finished my dinner. Charlie showed me my room - the attic, it needed work but I wouldn't stay here long. Just until I found myself again. The asshole Stefan thought I was. I always just thought I am just lonely, bored and pissed off... I'm very divisive, exceptionally smart and, unfortunately for Stefan and everyone else, very, very powerful. I would have to tone it down a bit thought.

Later that night I was laying in my bed listening to the soft weeping of the girl on the floor below me, and her cries in her sleep to a guy named Edward not to leave her, 'she'd do anything'. I shook my head. For some reason I wanted to help her to get better. When her hand touched mine earlier I felt as if electrical current passed through me. I only felt that once before, with Katherine and it wasn't so strong ever then. I would start my mission to help her get better tomorrow. After all I needed a distraction myself.


	2. Chapter 1: How do I go on

Summary - idea

After the end of 1st season of Vampire Diaries Elena stays with Stefan, Damon visits Charlie alone to clear his head of the couple. Charlie was a buddy of Zack. He knows what Damon is and wears vervain in his watch, just for protection. Damon moves in, meets Bella and sparks fly... Happens right after Edward leaves her on the path.

Chapter 1: How do I go on?

I stood there watching him leave like a stranger. I felt hot tears run down my face and my knees buckled. I sat on the cold, mossy ground with my back resting on a tree and hugging my knees. The same words echoed in my head. 'I don't want you' over and over again. He left me with a simple 'You're not good for me Bella'. He should have added the 'enough' we both knew was there. I am not good enough for him. He finally understood what I knew all along.

I wanted to run after him but let's face it I could never catch him, plus what would I tell him? Beg him to take me back? He thinks I'm pathetic enough as it is. I have no idea how long I sat there lost in thought and pain. I felt a really bad case of pins and needles when I remembered Charlie. I couldn't crumble; I couldn't throw myself in a hole and never come back out, no matter how much I wanted it. That would kill Charlie. With that thought I stumbled to get on my knees and then slowly on my feet.

Even slower I walked carefully to my home. I unlocked the door and went in. On the kitchen counter was a note. From me? It said, in a messy handwriting that looked a lot like mine, that I had gone a walk up the path with Edward. 'I didn't write this', I thought confused. Then a thought hit me. He knew what this would do to me. He knew the mess I'd be and left a note for Charlie to get me? He knew and yet he still left me? A tiny spark of anger hit me. I threw my bag on the floor and sprinted up the stairs (falling twice) to my room. On my desk was the scrapbook. I opened it hesitantly only to find that his pictures were missing. Correction: all of the pictures were missing. I guess that means he stole the set of photos I planned on sending to Renee as well. I guess he didn't want me to remember him. I opened the drawer on my desk to find a roll of film I used to copy the photos. I felt a small smile forming on my lips. I opened it and held it against the light on my desk.

Thank god he didn't take it, as well. I made a mental note to develop it tomorrow on my way from school. I looked on the desk but the plane tickets were gone, so was the mixed CD he made me. I realized I was shaking in anger and despair. WOW he really went out of his way to extract himself out of my life. Consciously I opened the closet only to see that all the things Alice had given me all these months were still there. I chuckled 'I guess he doesn't want me to lose Alice's style' I thought sarcastically. I washed my face to clean the tears and went back downstairs. Charlie would be home soon and I needed to cook for him.

I made a pizza from scratch as I needed to keep myself occupied. It was hard to think and even harder to keep myself composed. I was shaking in anger, pain, loss but the anger was stronger. He really hurt me but I refused to give him the satisfaction of crumbling. 'I would stand strong with my head high and deal with this. It didn't matter I felt as if my heart was ripped off my chest, I had been hurt before. Time would heal me' I vowed to myself.

The phone rang but went unanswered. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I set the timer for the pizza and went to sit on the old swing Charlie had put up for me when I was a little girl on the big tree on the front yard. I swayed slowly and allowed myself to imagine and plan the next days. I'm sure the news of the Cullens moving would be all over town. I wonder what the official reason was, Edward never told me. I was still swaying when a sleek black car pulled into our driveway behind my truck. I watched as a brunette man in his early twenties got out of the car and headed to my house. Checked the number and rang the bell. When no one answered he knocked with his hand and then again rang the bell.

'Hello what am I? Invisible?'

Letting my annoyance seep into my voice I spoke

"Looking for someone?"

"Oh yes"

"You gonna elaborate on that?"

"Looking to Charlie Swan, you know him?"

I raised an eyebrow, who does he think he is?

"No I just use his oven and his swing"

I replied sarcastically and shook my head. Dad's cruiser pulled in at that moment and I headed inside to check on the pizza. At the heated conversation I went back outside.

"Is everything ok dad?"

"Yeah, this is Damon, the nephew of an old friend of mine. Do you remember Zack

Salvatore?"

"Noop sorry"

"This is my daughter Isabella"

"Call me Bella and sorry for before, long day"

We shook hands and I felt as if I was hit by electrical current, I pulled my hand back quickly. I shook my head and told dad that dinner was ready. Dad followed suit and after whispering something to Damon he invited him in. We all sat at the table to have dinner, I wasn't particularly hungry so I mostly played with my portion. Charlie cleared his throat to get attention

"So Bells, I heard at the station that the Cullens moved to California."

I looked up, wow bad news travel fast. California though? Sunny, warm, beautiful California? I don't think so; still you got to love the irony

"Yes, that's what Edward told me. They left tonight, we, uh, broke up"

I said doing my best to keep my voice leveled.

"Are you OK?"

he looked at once, concerned, hopeful, suspicious and very relieved. He didn't approve my relationship with Edward since I came back from Phoenix broken.

"Yeah, I think I am. Edward wasn't interested in a long distance relationship dad and neither am I. I'll be ok, I promise."

I realized I meant it. Charlie needed me. I had a life here and while it would be hard I had to live it. Grams used to say that men come and go, family stays. I gave dad a soft smile and he returned it. I turned to Damon who looked between us and told him that my boyfriend and his family moved away. His eyes lost the glint they had before and he seemed lost in thought. He moved over it quickly though and nodded.

"I'm glad, Bella. I love having you here."

I choked up a little. The word "love" was not one Charlie used often. I hung my head, embarrassed.

"I love you too, Dad." I said.

After dinner I washed the dishes and dad dried them and put them away. I went up to my room, I had homework after all and dad went to show Damon his room in the attic. The attic wasn't exactly livable but I told him I'd clean it up tomorrow afternoon. We all sat in the living room watching a black and white movie. Dad was in his favorite worn leather armchair and Damon and I together on the couch. When I asked why he moved here Damon said he wanted to move because of some family reason he didn't explain. I was sure Charlie knew more than he was letting on though.

Around 10 I excused myself to my room. I was afraid to go to sleep and for a moment considered the bottle of sleeping pills I had found in the bathroom but in the end decided to do this naturally.

I got ready for bed, laid, and let my tears flow and eventually cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Starting over

Chapter 2: Starting over

Bella POV

My night was awful, I kept tossing and turning and crying, missing the cold arms what held me for so many months and to top it all I felt as if someone was watching me, in the bad way though.

I wanted to bury myself deep in my bed and hide but I knew I couldn't. I had to go to school, answer to everyone that'd ask me about the Cullens, to not break down and then come back home. No work today, thank god. There is a limit to how much I can take in one day. I made my way to the bathroom to see my eyes splotchy and red in a background of blackness. Great, I look like a crying panda!

I took a long warm shower; blow dried and straightened my hair. In the bathroom cupboards I had a small makeup kit that Alice insisted I buy. I did my best to wear some makeup; mainly to cover the blackness and feeling brave when I did hesitantly added some eye shadow and mascara cool the soft purplish tone made me look more awake than I felt! I brushed my teeth and used my faithful lip balm and added a dash of a pink-purplish lip gloss. I laughed at the small cards I found in the kit with directions on how to use each item. I shed a few tears when I remembered Alice was gone and wasn't coming back. I composed myself and took a couple of Advils to help my eyes and throat and keep the headache I knew I was going to have today at bay. I got dressed in jeans and a simple shirt. I looked like me. It looked wrong. I went back to my closet, I needed to look different. Not what was expected? In the end I decided on jeans and a t-shirt. The weather was good, well, Forks good actually. I was torn between a pink t-shirt with butterflies, a light blue with a rose on, a blue with Nemo on, a white one with a few flowers on or a simple white one with a black ribbon at the waist. In the end I threw them all back in the closet and opened the box with my phoenix clothes and got a sleeveless white top with a flower design on the belly, I put it over a simple black t-shirt. I am a girl after all. I was about to put on my sneakers on when I thought about a pair of cowboy boots Renee had sent me in summer. If I break a leg at least I'll a reason to leave school ... I smiled and snickered at the same time. The pink leather jacket Alice disapproved of, a pair of rose stud earrings (dad's present last year) and a flower pendant I had gotten last year as birthday present from mom and I was ready.

I went downstairs to find dad drinking his coffee with the morning paper and I made myself a bowl of cereal. I wasn't hungry but I knew I had to eat. I exchanged my usual juice for a cup of coffee, and I was ready. I couldn't leave though because Damon's car was behind mine. I huffed and went upstairs to knock on his door to wake him up to take his car. He answered on the 3rd set of knocking.

"What?"

He mumbled opening the door dressed in only the bottom of his pjs. Nice abs I thought and then shook my head.

"Your car is behind mine and I need to go to school, can you move it?

"I'm sleeping. Here, take the keys and move it. Scratch it and I'll kill you"

He mumbled sleepily. I smiled

"Go back to bed; I'll leave the keys on the bowl next to the door. Sorry for waking you up"

"Whatever"

he closed the door and I went back downstairs. Said goodbye to dad who seemed worried that I was alone with Damon for a while and got out to move Damon's car. I returned the keys to the bowl as promised and left for school. I drove slowly preparing myself for the long day ahead. I was angry momentarily when I saw that Edward forgot to take his the radio from the truck. 'After all wasn't it a present?' I thought sardonically and holding onto that anger I pulled to the parking lot at school.

Walking through the parking lot I heard footsteps behind me and a tap on my right shoulder, remembering the silly antics on turned my head over my left shoulders to see Mike.

"Hey, Bella" He said smiling.

"Hey Mike, what's up?"

"I heard something, is it true that you and Cullen called it quits?"

"Yes, his family moved away and long distance wouldn't be so great"

"Heck no. Long distance never works, besides you're far too good for him"

I smiled softly, oh mike...

"Don't worry, you'll forget him soon, you have us. By the way what are you doing tomorrow?"

I chuckled

"Mike! I just broke up give me sometime to grieve!" he chuckled as well

"Just kidding"

Just then Ben's car pulled in and Angela hopped out and came to us. She looked pointly at Mike who got the message and waved goodbye. She turned to me

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine"

I answered automatically; Angela looked at me and as if she didn't believe me.

"You know maybe long distance relationship isn't such a bad idea. It's only one year"

"Angela,"

I took a deep breath and following my instinct to trust her I said

"Edward wasn't interested in a long distance relationship. It's better this way."

"Oh"

I saw in her eyes she understood me. Suddenly she moved and gave me a hug and leaned in to whisper

"If you need a shoulder I'm only one phone call away"

"Thank you Angela, can we keep this between us? The rumors will be much worse if ..."

"Definitely"

We smiled at each other and moved to first class. The day passed quickly. By the lunch I had repeated the story so many times I had starting to believe it myself. Edward's dad got a big offer and accepted it. We didn't want a long distance relationship so we decided to break up. Simple, cut and dry, without room for talkback. During lunch I loved persuading Lauren and Jessica that not only I'm not broken up by it but that the saying 'when you fall of the horse you need to climb back up' is true. I smiled at their freaked expressions.

When the day ended I was in a rush to go home before I crumble. I was almost outside with Angela and Mike when I heard Lauren exclaim

"Who's the hunk?"

Angela and I exchanged a glance and headed out. I saw Damon leaning casually on his car. I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widened.

"Hello gorgeous"

"Hi," I gave a polite smile around and rushed to him and whispered "what are you doing here?"

"We're going shopping did you forget?"

"Shopping?"

"Yes, for my room. Now come on, get in. We have a lot of people watching anyway"

"What about my car?"

"We'll get it tomorrow, now get in"

He opened the passenger's door for me and I numbly nodded and got in his car.

Damon POV

I woke up by an insisting knock on my door, I opened to see Bella who wanted me to move my car and let her go. I was too sleepy to get in the car and drive so I gave her my keys and went back to bed. A couple hours later I showered, got dressed and was ready to go for breakfast. The past year showed me I didn't have to be so cruel and cold and could open up. With that in mind I decided to go to town and update this attic. I would stop by a blood bank and get some breakfast first. I did promise Charlie I wouldn't kill after all.

I found my keys in the bowl Bella mentioned and was out the door. After that I flew around and found the school. Two girls were outside, a blond one and a brunette one. They were talking about Bella and how well she was after that Edward fella left her and what they could do to prove than that wasn't the case. It seemed that the blond one was the queen bee until Bella showed up and got the guys attention. I felt rage build up inside me. I smiled and decided to change the plan a little. I changed back, put my shades on and leaned in a manly position against my car. I would make an entrance and get Bella away from them and their vile plans.

A few moments later the two girls were on their way out. From the guys' in school expressions I could tell my car stood out.

"Who's the hunk?"

The blond one exclaimed while both she and the brunette one were smiling at me in poses they seemed to think were sexy. Bella was a few steps behind them with a brunette girl in glasses and a blond guy. I saw her jaw drop and eyes widening when she saw me. 'Wow she looks good. A woman in leather is always hot, even if it's pink' I thought

I sent her a killer smile and a wink

"Hello gorgeous"

"Hi,"

She gave a polite smile around and rushed to me and whispered

"what are you doing here?"

"We're going shopping did you forget?"

"Shopping?"

"Yes, for my room. Now come on, get in. We have a lot of people watching anyway"

"What about my car?"

"We'll get it tomorrow, now get in"

I opened the passenger's door for her and she got in. Through he tinted glass I saw everyone staring and pulled out.


	4. Chapter 3: Shopping with Damon

Chapter 3: Shopping with Damon

Bella POV

We were driving in silence. Damon was driving fast but for some reason I felt safe. I could feel my mask fall and my tears soon followed. I felt a hand squeezing mine and I wiped my eyes frantically. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and turned to look at Damon. He was focused on driving, right hand holding mine, left hanging on the outside of the driver's door. I felt a small smile on my face.

"Aren't you gonna hold the wheel?"

He laughed and used his left hand to drive.

"So what are we shopping for?"

"Clothes, bathroom products, and a few other things"

"I'm confused, did you bring anything?

"The car"

"The car has only a few miles on. There is no way you drove from Virginia"

"You're good. I didn't drive, I got a plane. It wasn't planned; I just got up and left. I got the car in Seattle"

'Ok, that sounds plausible'

"What happened?"

He took a deep breath

"Long story short, there was a girl named Katherine that Stefan and I both knew in the past. She was going out with both of us. In the end she changed us both. We were very close before we met her. She lied to Stefan a lot but not to me. Which is why I was so upset when I found out she wanted us both. In the end she left. After a while I thought I found her but didn't as she wasn't where she was supposed to be and a friend of hers told me that Katherine never loved me. It devastated me. As time passed my brother moved on to a girl named Elena who looked physically a lot like Katherine. Their personalities though are opposites. Katherine was a bitch, I can tell it now. Elena is the only person I consider anything close to friend. In the town's celebration called 'Founder's Day', I met Elena as she arrived home just as I was leaving her house. We talked and in the end she kissed me. When I confronted her about it later she refused she ever did. I snapped. I realized that I was used again and I got up and left. Got the first plane, left and found myself in Seattle. I remembered your dad and came here."

It was my turn to squeeze his hand

"I'm so sorry Damon. But I feel that you're leaving something out"

He chuckled darkly

"I'll explain later. Now come on, we're here"

We got out of the car in the shopping street in Port Angeles. First we went to the hardware to get paint, nails and a few other stuff and even wooden boards. We got a dark cherry red paint and a couple shades of blue, a bottle of paint in spray in a rich gold colour and a second in silver. After that we moved on to get brushes and rollers since I wasn't sure what Charlie had. It was getting late and we stopped to get Chinese on our way back. We didn't talk about past boyfriends and girlfriends instead talking about hobbies and ways to pass the time. He asked me if there are good places to have a drink around here and I told him I didn't know. I guess the closest decent places were in Port Angeles.

Sometime later we were pulling in behind a dark blue truck. I looked at the house. Wow it really is old. I don't think I had ever properly looked at it. While sliding with light blue edges. Maybe I should talk dad into adding a layer of paint to it as well.

"I guess we have guests"

We headed in and saw Billy and dad watching sports and talking and a huge boy going through the fridge.

"Hey dad, we're here"

"Hey Bells, look who popped by"

"Hey Bella, long time no see."

I raised an eyebrow at Billy; he knew very well why we hadn't seen each other all summer. I gave a hug to Jake who was looking between me and Damon suspiciously.

"We brought dinner"

I said and lifted the takeout bag.

"We already ate, Billy brought some fish"

Damon shrugged and got his box and headed upstairs to eat and I got mine and went on the back yard. Jake followed me and we settled on the ground on a blanket as I ate. We talked a lot and I could see in him the boy I loved calling best friend when we were little. When they left a couple hours later Jake and I promised to see each other again soon. I threw away my empty carton and sat with dad for a while.

"So how was your day Bella?"

"Slow, school was ok and then Damon came and picked me up to go to Port Angeles to buy some stuff for the attic. Picked dinner and came up"

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, we talked about his ex girlfriend, why he's here, stuff like that. Why?"

"Nothing, just asking"

After a while I headed up to my room and got ready for bed. Thankfully it was Friday so I could skip on doing homework. I was exhausted by pretending all morning and once again I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up late feeling tired and groggy. I pulled my hair back in a messy bun in the back of my head and washed my face. I stumbled downstairs to find dad making pancakes following my home made recipe book. Most of them were brown, really burned but a few seemed edible. Dad turned and got the jam.

"Family breakfast"

I smiled at sat at the table. Dad was in his pjs and when Damon came downstairs a few minutes later he was too. He appraised me up and down and I blushed and looked down. I felt naked, even though I was wearing light grey sweatpants, a simple black racer back tank and flip-flops. We had breakfast and in that moment I realized what Mike was saying the previous day. 'I have friends and family that care about me and want to help me' I thought. We had breakfast together and then I made the plan of the day. The house was filthy so I'd clean my room and bathroom, dad would do his room and guns, Damon said would work in the attic and then dad would help me attack the living room and cars. I'd finish with the kitchen.

By early afternoon the house was spotless again. I took a shower since I was sweating like crazy and got dressed simply in jeans and a white tank top. I kept the flip flops and went upstairs to see Damon laying on a king size bed in the attic which was painted in the dark red colour we bought the day before with golden lines on the walls going horizontally in line with the ceiling. There was also my old desk from my childhood years with a now fixed chair, a loveseat and a small set of 3 shelves on the walls. My childhood closet was also in there. All painted in the same colour. I noticed he had a small refrigerator as a night stand.

"How did you do this so fast?"

I murmured amazed.

"I work fast"

he replied with a sexy smile. I nodded still looking around. I considered staying here for a while but I had homework to do so I went back downstairs and opted to call mom instead of studying. I told her about my break-up and let myself be soothed in her optimism as she bit her tongue and didn't mention my last trip to Phoenix or the fact that I got hurt at all or that I did not visit her as Edward wanted me to spent summer with him and his family. We talked about Phil and his team and a few crazy plans she came up with and thankfully I changed her mind before actually doing them. We talked some more until I felt as if she was right next to me and dad knocked my door saying we'd go to the Lodge for dinner. I nodded and bid goodbye to mom, put my boots on, applied a minimal amount of makeup and we were out the door. Damon didn't join us saying he wanted to see something on TV.

We were sitting and just placed our order and i felt everyone looking at me. I was uncomfortable and it showed. Dad and I struck a light conversation and it wasn't until we were ready to pay that dad got to the point.

"Bella I noticed you spend time with Damon"

"Yes, is that wrong?"

"Not exactly. It's just" he took a deep breath and led me outside "he's dangerous"

"Dangerous?" if only you knew how dangerous Edward was...

"In what capacity?"

"It's better to keep your distance that's all"

"OK..."

What? And yet he let someone dangerous in the house? I needed to figure this out. After all I needed a distraction from the pain


	5. Chapter 4: Care to dance?

Chapter 4: Care to dance?

Damon POV

I flew back and changed back in my room. I looked around. I did a good job, build a bed from scratch, paint the whole room add the shelves, done! It was all worth when I saw Bella's expression, mouth slacked, and eyes wide she looked astounded. I chuckled. I listened carefully. Both heartbeats slow, even long breaths, they were both sleeping. I took a shower, dressed in my trademark black shirt and jeans, and went down to Bella's room. The room showed her growing up. On the wall there were still drawings she probably made as a child, it was cute. I sat at the end of her bed and gently shook her awake, he cries to this dude Edward were not loud but definitely bothering her,

"Bella, Bella"

"hmmm"

"Beeeella"

"5 more minutes dad"

I rolled my eyes

"Bella! wake up"

Her eyes snapped open and she stared at me

"Damon?" she rubbed her eyes "What's wrong?"

"I'm going for a drink"

"Congratulations"

"Do you wanna come with me?"

"No, I'm sleeping"

"Come on, it will get your mind of things"

"No"

I pulled the covers back and gently got her to her feet, I leaned to her eyes searched for her eyes to compel her. What the? I couldn't find anything, it's like she didn't have a brain. Is she wearing vervain? No I would be able to sense her brain then

"Stop staring at me like that, it's creepy"

I was still lost in thought

"Damon?"

"huh?"

"Is everything ok? Can I go back to sleep now?"

"No, don't you want to go out with me?"

I did a puppy dog face

"I'll go out with you if you stop making that face, it's creepy"

Works for me

"OK, you have 15 minutes, wear black"

"I look like a ghost in black"

"Whatever"

"I'll be downstairs"

I left her and true to my word 15 minutes later she was downstairs. She looked hot! She was wearing black jeans, black halter top, black purse, high heeled black boots, and a red leather jacket in hand. Her hair was down on her shoulders in long beautiful waves, dark makeup and a dark red lipstick. Long earrings, pendant and a watch. Minimal and sexy.

"I told you I don't look good in black."

"You look hot"

She put her jacket, purse and shoes on the couch and lifted a strapless hot pink top. It was sexy but not as sexy as she was in black. I reached, took it, threw it on the sofa, picket her stuff and urged her out the door. It was already 1am and the drive was about 1 hour long.

"Come on, you can put those on in the car"

She nodded, unlocked, we got out, she locked again and we got in the car.

"If I break a leg in these it's your fault"

I chucked and stepped on the gas.

Less than an hour later we were outside of Club Aptitude, Sequim in Port Angeles. It was big, built like a basement with stairs leading to it, a bouncer with a hawk like gaze scaring off the minors and loud music. We had no trouble getting in, I didn't even have to compel the bouncer that Bella was over 21, her open jacket and full on black outfit did it all for her.

I got us 2 beers and we sat on a table near the dance floor but not too close. She seemed hesitant to let loose and have fun but that's what tequila shots are for.

About a dozen shots later she had gotten loose. Not too much though she was only more open and confident. She was smiling a lot and instead of blushing when a couple guys tried to pick her up she quipped and turned them down quickly.

"Why did you turn them down?"

"I didn't like them and they freaked me out"

I grabbed her hand, lead her to the dance floor and she let herself to feel the music and have fun. She definitely knew her body when she danced and enjoyed it. She let loose and everything that she had kept inside. Frankly she reminded of me when I got my first killing spree after realising I was a vampire and thinking that Katherine was stuck in that tomb. I enjoyed Bella.

It was around 5 am when she was completely wasted and I knew she needed to head home and sleep it off. On the way back in the car she turned to me and asked why did her dad think I'm dangerous? Before I could think of an answer that would satisfy her she had fallen asleep, murmuring softly. I pulled in the driveway and after trying unsuccessfully to wake her up I gathered her in my arms and got her inside. I still don't know what I was thinking but I got her in my room instead of hers and removed her boots. That woke her up enough to remove the rest of her clothing and by the time I got a t-shirt of mine to dress her in she was curled around a pillow fast asleep. I followed her example, shed my clothes and fell asleep next to her.

Bella POV

I felt the sun shining on my face slowly waking up. My head! It felt as if a thousand hammers were in sync inside it. I groaned and tried to fall back asleep. Unfortunately I couldn't and slowly opened my eyes one at a time and looked around. I was laying on my back, in a large-ish room painted in dark red colour. I blinked a few times trying to understand where I was and then in hit me. I was in my house, in the attic, in Damon's bed. I sat up quickly causing the covers to fall on my waist revealing to me I was only dressed in my black strapless bra and hopefully panties. I couldn't check because of a man's arm draped on my waist. Fighting a killer headache I tentavily turned to my left to see a still sleeping Damon one arm underneath his pillow without a shirt. What the hell happened yesterday? I remember being woken up by him to go to a bar, getting ready in an Alice approved outfit that was hung in the closet, doing the also Alice approved makeup and us leaving. Damon tried to do something with his eyes but it's too foggy to remember. I really don't remember a lot after we got to that club. Abruptly returning to present time I gently lifted his arm and got up holding his mini fridge for support. I grabbed the first item I found on the floor, a black mans shirt, I put it on and knelt to get some water from the fridge. I opened the door to see a multitude of blood bags.

I felt my eyes widen and I closed them, counted to ten and reopened them. The bags were still there. I pinched myself to make sure I'm actually awake and when it hurt, I grabbed one to see it was from Forks General hospital. I made it to the bathroom just in time to throw up, take a couple advils, and after a warm shower I got dressed in a simple pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. I checked the clock on my nightstand to see it was already 1.30 pm. Oh god, dad would be pissed off I slept so much, oh no, did he come in to see an unmade bed and me gone or worse in Damon's bed? I couldn't hear him snoring, or the tv. I went downstairs, blood bag in hand to find a note from him on the table.

'bells, went to my cousin's Greg funeral, be back tonight. I'll bring dinner

dad'

Oh that's right, he told me about it. Great way to start the month! I exhaled gratefully. I made myself a cup of hot coffee and sat on the couch to wait on Damon to wake up and confront him about the blood bags.


	6. AN Twi awards

Just an A/N

All of you that you know me you know I don't really do A/Ns.

I just found out that someone nominated my story "Diaries in the twilight" and me (huh?) for the best of the "best of the best" category and "best twi writer" respectively in the twiawards. I'm really excited and I just wanted to thank you all for liking this story so much and please vote us.

(me and the story that is)

:D 


	7. Chapter 5: What are you Damon?

Chapter 5: What are you? Really?

I was sipping my coffee and eating a pb&j sandwich in the kitchen when Damon came downstairs in black sleep pants and a green t-shirt. I took a deep breath, confrontation time.

"Morning"

"Morning"

"How do you take your morning blood? Room temp or you need me to warm it?"

I looked him dead in the eye. As soon as he looked at me I held up the blood bag.

"Where did you get that?"

"Your fridge, I wanted some water when I woke up"

He remained silent, obviously looking for an excuse.

"Don't lie to me, after everything that I've been through please don't lie to me"

"Fine, I won't. I'm a vampire"

"No, you're not."

"How do you know"?

"I've met vampires before Damon, I dated one, I got beaten around by one, I got bit by one"

I raised my arm showing him my scar from James. He came closer and took hold of my arm, then touched the scar lightly.

"You dated a cold one? Are you insane?"

"And you've never hooked up with a human?"

"I'm different"

"How?"

"I don't have to kill my victim, I just enjoy it"

"Did you bite me last night too? Is that why I got so wasted?"

"No, I promised Charlie I wouldn't bite or kill a human while I was here"

He poured himself a cup of coffee and went to sit on the couch, I followed. I had the TV tuned to a kids program with cartoons

"So, is that why dad told me yesterday to stay away from you, because you are dangerous? He knows?"

"yes to both questions"

"Why did he let you come live here then?"

"You will have to ask him yourself"

We sat there like that for a while until he turned to me and asked about my ex and what my dad knew about him. Shocked I replied

"Nothing obviously. He wasn't very happy with Edward when I got back from Phoenix in spring. Let me take it from the beginning ok? And then it's your turn mister."

I talked to him about everything. How I came to Forks, saw the family at the cafeteria, the weird way Edward looked at me on the first day in Biology, how he disappeared, the death looks I'd take from his siblings those days, how he was friendly when he came back, Tyler's van, the cold attitude until the boys at school all asked me to a dance, how I found out the family secret, baseball, James, the run to Phoenix, the ballet studio, the biting, the hospital, the prom, the summer, my birthday, the forced party, the paper cut, the whole soul discussion, the 'you're not good for me Bella' speech. By the time I finished I was crying, was screaming and had beaten the hell out of the couch cushion I was holding. I took a deep breath and said

"now I feel better, and let's not forget I pushed everyone away because in my 'silly human mind' I thought that once he relented at changed me I'd lose everyone anyway. He said we were soul mates after all, it was where we headed, I think. Your turn"

It was his turn to take a deep breath and started unraveling his past. A tale staged at the 1844 where he was born in Italy. His family was relocated in Mystic Falls, Virginia a couple years after losing his mother during his brother's birth. How close he and his brother were, how his father disapproved of him until he left to join the confederate army and Katherine moved in. He went back on a break of the army, met her, fell in love, dropped his duty and returned home to be with her. He wanted to be with her but she played with both brothers. In the end he found out that she was feeding them both her blood and the night they went to sneak her out of the fire she was going to die in they got shot by their father. That's how they changed. Thinking she was dead they decided to let themselves starve and die but Stefan fed, loved it and the way he could shut his feelings off and forced Damon to feed as well. After that Damon made a promise to himself and Stefan to hate him forever for having forever where it was supposed to be only him and Katherine. Years later they both returned to Mystic Falls. Damon to whisk Katherine out of a tomb that held prisoners all the vampires that were caught back then and Stefan to be with a girl that was a dead ringer for Katherine. Elena. After opening the tomb and finding out that Katherine was never in there and didn't give a damn (Damon's words, not mine) about him Damon realized what a bitch she was. On the night of the town's biggest party Katherine returned only to use him to gain access to Elena's house and kill her biological father. Damon made out with her thinking she was Elena, she wasn't. Damon decided he had enough, changed into his animal form (a craw) started flying, ended up in Seattle, remembered Charlie, moved in. Saw his feelings in me and anted to help me move on as he did. The rest is history.

"An animal form? Fed her blood? Starve and die?"

"Yes to all. Feeding blood to your victim and kill them is the way to change them, and yes animal forms is one of the powers we have."

"But Edward said..

"The cold ones a lot different than us. We're closer to the myths actually. Different species, don't know a lot about it frankly, we bro keep our presence a secret from the public and each other"

I dropped my head in my hands and rubbed my temples.

"Now what?"

"Now nothing, I was planning on staying here till I got my mojo back and then leave. Now I'm not so sure, maybe I'll stick around for a while"

"Right, well I'm starving, you hungry?"

"you offering" he asked in a small arrogant smile

"Hey, I fed a cold one once you can have a few drops"

I answered in a similar cynical tone. He laughed for a while.

"Come on, get dressed. I'll take you out to lunch"

"oh lucky me"

I headed upstairs and went through my closet. I wasn't in the mood for anything too much. The day was unusually warm and judging by the shining sun I decided to go with distressed jeans, and with a smile I put on a light blue finding Nemo t-shirt. Cowboy boots, ponytail, sunglasses and a small bag. I grabbed a white jacket and was ready. I applied a thin layer of makeup, mascara and a dark pink lip gloss. I went downstairs to find Damon lounging against the front door. He was dressed in blue jeans, darker blue t-shirt and black leather jacket.

"Ready?"

"Happy meal in mc Donald's?"

I stuck my tongue at him.

"Let's go"

He drove us to town and we went to a new diner that specialized in international cuisine and other varied food that had opened during the summer. We received a lot of glances by the other patrons as we got a table by the window.

"Why do you always wear sunglasses?"

"The direct sunlight hurts our eyes"

"But, and please don't laugh, how do you go out in the sunlight like now? The 'others' can't."

"I have this" he showed me a big ring on his right hand "it's specially spelled to protect me; my brother has one as well. By the way do you like the sun?"

"I love the sun, I was raised in sunny Arizona, remember? Now that you mention it, it's strangely sunny these days. I can count the days it was sunny last year in one hand, including summer."

He gave me a smile

"Do you want it to remain sunny?"

I felt my jaw dropping

"Are you doing this?"

"Yep. It's one of our powers. Weather manipulation, usually I like to keep it foggy because it's easier for us to go out then"

"What do you mean?"

The waitress came to get our orders then and we both jumped back. I got the paella and Damon got a Spanish omelet. After a last flirty smile at Damon the waitress left with our order. I was surprised at the pang of jealousy I felt but I chalked it up to missing Edward.

"I mean that while sun doesn't hurt us, the ones with the ring that it, it still weakens us, we need to feed more those days"

"And yet you ask me if I want it to be sunny everyday?"

He took a sip and I knew there was no way I'd get an answer.

"You said that human food and drink do nothing for you, right?" he nodded "Then why do you eat it?"

"Keep up appearances"

"Too true"

Our food came at that moment and we ate while talking about this and that. At some point Charlie called to say he'd be home around 8 and wanted to talk to me about something. After eating, Damon and I went for a walk and headed home.

I had done all homework so I went to my room to check my mails. Waiting for the computer to start and dial up I took of my jacket and shoes and put the all in the closet. I sat on the computer to see I had four mails from mom, I replied to all of them but didn't know what she knew of Damon so I simply said that dad was allowing the nephew of a friend to live in with us for a while. I disclosed all vamp stuff, the club, me getting drunk or sharing a bed with Damon. I wanted to confide in her but since I moved here we had lost our closeness. I wasn't sure if that happened because of the distance or because I spent all my free time with the Cullens alienating myself from her, Charlie or my friends. On a whim I pulled out my cell and asked Angela if she wanted to do something after school tomorrow. Instead of worrying myself sick while waiting for an answer I went downstairs to watch a movie until dad returned from the funeral.

Dad returned, and joined me in the living room. He seemed somber and I kept silent waiting for him to gather his thoughts. Finally as the movie ended he turned the tv off and I turned to him.

"What is it dad?"

'please tell me you're not kicking Damon out, I actually have someone to talk to now'

"I told you my cousin Greg passed right?"

"Yes"

"He lived in Seattle and in his will he passed me his house and everything that's in there. I will go there next Saturday to see what I want and keep it and then rent the place. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to. Erm dad?"

"yes?"

"Damon and I talked and he told me about him being a vampire."

"He did huh? Well they have a weakness, it's a herb and from now on I want you either to consume some every day or wear something with it inside it."

"Don't you trust him? I mean he lives here now"

"I do trust him, I just prefer to be on the safe side."

"I'll wear it"

"Ok then, I'll get you something"

"Actually" came a voice from the stairs "she doesn't need it"

"What do you mean?" I asked Damon who joined us in a flash

"I mean that there is something in your head that makes your brain inaccessible. I tried to compel you before and it was like there was no brain there"

"Thank you" I said dryly

"Seriously or are you just saying it?"

"Seriously, do you want me to demonstrate?"

"No I believe you, however I'd feel better if you wore something"

"Can we figure it out in the morning? I kinda want to go to bed."

"Sure, sleep well"

"Thanks, night Damon"

With that I went to my room and got ready for bed. I checked my cell, no texts or calls. I tried to calm down and fell asleep. While I didn't cry myself to sleep I did have tear stains the next morning


	8. Chapter 6: Girls night out

Chapter 6: A girls night out and clubbing

Bella POV

The next weeks passed slowly but eventfully. They were dedicated to Homecoming week and in order to strengthen my friendships and take my mind off things, namely the strange vampire that lives in my house and has nothing in common with the other vampires I know and also my recent breakup.

I went to school every day were I worked hard to strengthen my friendships, primarily with Angela and secondly with Jessica. I always felt that Jessica was drawn to me not for friendship but for my unwanted popularity. Lauren and I were never friends so I didn't feel bad for shutting her out. I spent most afternoons at work and when I wasn't working I was with Angela working on homework and talking about college. I hadn't even thought about college since I found out about Edward. I had no idea about what I wanted to do with my life. Every evening I'd have dinner with dad and Damon. I'd go to bed after spending quality time with mom on the phone or spending time with dad watching movies.

However as the days were moving fast and homecoming approached fast. Only one more week left. Homecoming week. I got asked from Mike, Tyler and Eric. At my wide panicked eyes Angela was quick to feed me an excuse and get me away from them every time I was asked. I talked about it with dad and Damon one night and they both thought I should go; they even got Renee on their side. She loved the theme (Red Carpet Party) however and was hell bent on sending me a dress for it. Damon especially was excited because for some reason that guy likes to party.

One evening after closing up at the store Mike and I stayed back for a while talking and after he understood that while I wasn't a mess after breaking up with Edward, I wasn't ready for a date or a dance yet. In the end, not wanting to bring the whole group down, we decided to go as friends. Mike and I, Ben and Angela, Tyler and Lauren, Jessica and a guy she had her eyes on.

I have to admit that although I hated dress up the homecoming week was fun. Monday was 'Accident Day'. Everyone at school had to dress up as if we were all injured. As I told Angela I had experience on that subject and dressed up both in elastic bands on wrists and some stitches like makeup. Tuesday was 'Opposite Sex Day' where everyone dressed up as obviously one of the opposite sex. Thankfully it was easy for girls to look like guys but not the same was for the guys. Mike in a dress was absolutely hilarious. Wednesday was 'Zombie Day', obviously the whole school look like the video clip of 'Thriller'. Thursday was 'Color Day', everyone got dressed in specific colors. Freshmen: yellow, sophomores: purple, juniors: pink, and seniors: red, thank god I look good in red. Personally we looked more like Baywatch in full clothing but anyway. Friday was 'Show Your School Spirit', everyone dressed in red and white to show their school spirit for the Forks Spartans. Then was Forks High School's Friday night football game! Needless to say that those days I worked extra hours because of Mike's extra practices. And last but not least Sunday was the Homecoming dance.

That Friday I skipped lunch claiming I had an unfinished paper and opted to stay at the library with a book. I was soon joined by Angela

"You ok?"

"No, actually. I am not ready for dances and stuff. I don't even dance; I didn't want to go to prom either."

"I see, will you go dress shopping with me though?"

I chuckled

"Yes, I will go dress shopping with you, tomorrow though. Tonight we are both supposed to be at the big game!"

"Don't forget the dance"

"Of course, the dance, I will never forget"

I said dramatically and we both burst to laughter and got the evil eye from the teacher.

Saturday morning after breakfast we went to Port Angeles, which in my beat up truck meant almost 1.45 whole minutes! Thankfully Angela was a good sport and we were talking or more like gossiping the whole time. When we got there we went to a clothing store and straight to the dresses collection. After spending so many months being ordered what to wear (and having many of my own clothes thrown to the trash) I simply wanted clothes that actually are me! Angela was thinking along the same lines and we got dresses and shoes for the dance and headed to a more casual store fairly quickly. The whole ordeal was more fun now that it was just the two of us and not Jessica around, who did not like the fact that I was going with her ex, even though we were going only as friends in a bigger group. After a lot of browsing we ended up with a few winter clothes and in my case, some lighter ones. (I had a feeling Damon wouldn't let a lot of winter this year).

Angela wanted to stop at a beauty salon as well to get her upper lip cleaned and I decided to let them work my eyebrows a little since Alice had made me look like a Spock look alike. I went to a nearby bookstore afterwards and got a DVD about working out while dancing as Angela had overdone it with waxing her legs and was sitting at the diner waiting for me. After having a quick lunch we went to a beauty store to get the 'appropriate makeup for the occasion' as Jessica had put it the previous year. I was browsing the hair dye section and was thinking of coloring my hair when I was approached by the owner who talked me out of it. After that we went to Angela's optometrist to buy a pair of contact lenses as her old 'special occasions' ones expired a few days ago.

After another 105 minutes I dropped Angela off promising I'd see her at the party and went home. Dad was out fishing and Damon was out somewhere as well when I decided to deal with homework after hanging up my new purchases. When I was in the bathroom I looked at myself and saw that while my dark circles were gone I wasn't myself. I still looked like the girl that Edward left at the forest. Just then I got a phone call from a panicked Angela that begged me to go there ASAP. We don't live that far apart so I grabbed my purse and jacket and rushed at her place in under 15 minutes. She opened the door and was blond?

"Angela, what happened, did you confuse the shampoo with the peroxide bottle?"

"I tried to color my hair"

"I can see that, why?"

"For a change? Now I want to change back."

"Of course you do, what can I do?"

"Go to the beauty supply and get me a black dye then help me do this? Please?"

"ok, I'll be back in a few minutes"

Angela lived near the center of Forks I went on foot to the beauty supply store. I got her a black dye and a brown one as I wasn't sure at all which one I should get. With a smile I got a red one too and went back to Angela's. Thankfully her parents were at a church function so we could move around the house freely. At Angela's request I took my shoes off at the entrance and left my purse there as well, I simply put my cell in my back pocket and we headed upstairs to Angela's bathroom.

She still had the towel draped over her shoulders and I read the directions. We would dye her hair black and then maybe add some highlights. The procedure didn't seem difficult in paper. So 25 minutes later we had set the timer for 30 minutes and we were sitting on her bed discussing college options, she was thinking of studying journalism and I knew that Mike was thinking along the lines of Business degree. Me? No clue yet. I was thinking teaching but I wasn't sure yet. After the timer went off I helped her wash the dye off and also (god bless youtube) helped give herself, and myself, some highlights. Hers were in a soft light brown tone and mine in a dark red, almost like my own color under the sun and a second set of light brown ones. The result was good and by the time we were done it had gone almost 7pm. Her parents and siblings came back and asked me to stay for dinner but Charlie and I had plans with Billy and Jake so I had to rush.

Dad was already at Billy's when I got there and Jake was once again happy to see me. I got positive comments on my hair and I replied the truth, time for a change. We didn't stay long as dad and I had to be up early. It was nice staying with them until Billy asked me in a strange tone if I had any plans for college yet. Charlie seemed to get the hidden message and exchanged a hard look with Billy but they both calmed soon. Billy had made a recipe that 'was in the family for generations', ragout with pasta. We all laughed and enjoyed our dinner. Jake and I went to the yard and talked for a while. A bit after 10.30pm Charlie and I got up to leave and headed home. After a nice, long shower I got dressed in a big shirt and fell asleep. Like the previous Saturday I was awakened by Damon a little after 1 am to go out.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, be ready in 20 and come downstairs"

Frankly after the college talk today I could use some time out so I got dressed quickly. I got dressed in white leggings, my new denim light blue skirt, a hot pink halter top, I repeated the makeup from last time and my hair were straightened at Angela's. Lastly I took in my arms the red leather jacket, purse, shoes and went downstairs barefoot. We got in Damon's car and went to Port Angeles to the same club as the last time.

It was full once again and Damon was once again hell bent on alcohol. I reminded him that I had to be up at 7am and I slowly relaxed. We had a few drinks, danced, and talked. He'd been distanced all week and I was wondering why. I didn't knw if I should ask though. Were we friends? Could I ask? I took a deep breath and leaned to ask him and the answer was that he had a lot in his head. It was clear that he was being deliberately cold so I didn't talk more. We may have had fun but there was a distinct difference from this night out and the previous one. This time Damon and I were talking, dancing, flirting but not together. He was rounding a few girls and I was talking to the bartender mostly. I felt like I did the numerous times Alice forced me to go out dancing and she was having the time of her life and I was being the statue on a chair. I felt small, insignificant. We did not have fun.

Almost silently I watched him take numbers as if he was the new employee at the phonebook and we returned home. I went straight to bed after an even colder goodnight and knowing he could hear me perfectly I did my best not to cry. I slept easily and was woken up by thunders when my alarm went off at 7am.

Damon POV

That whole week had been a nightmare. Stefan had called to update me on the news that Caroline woke up from her coma only to remember everything that happened and he tried to compel her into forgetting but didn't succeed, so she now knew everything. 'Maybe I should go back to compel her once again' was my baby brother's suggestion.

Charlie was determined that Bella should go to the dance her school held and while I would agree with him otherwise I didn't like the fact she'd be accompanied by an overeager boy. I didn't know why I was so pissed off. I wanted her to get well and move on didn't I?

I was distant that week by spending a lot of time in Port Angeles drowning my thoughts in good malt, and maybe a few female patrons. I would still be with them for dinner even though human food does nothing for me.

Most nights Bella would work and I admit I was stalking in my raven form where she was talking and smiling to her 'friend' or she'd be a female friend she had who talked her to dying her hair. Yes she looked hot when she came back from dinner with Charlie on Saturday. I was on my way out when I woke her up and asked (well more like ordered) her to join me hoping it would bring us to our former friend zone. That changed the moment I saw her coming down. A tiny jean skirt, an even tinier pink top and heels in hand. Was she doing it on purpose? Did she have to throw in my eyes that she is a hot girl? We were ok until we hit the club. The flirty smile the bouncer gave her and the eagerness the male bartender gave her in handing her alcohol angered me. The moment she discarded her jacket and showed her smooth back a big part of me wanted to order her to put it on but a smaller one kept me rooted in my chair. We held a light conversation that did not go smoothly. She was uncomfortable and it showed, why though? We had gone out before. She asked me where I kept disappearing all week and not knowing what to tell her (a first for me) told her that I had a lot in my head. It is true but as I saw her face falling I felt a pang of regret. I decided to dance and was surrounded by girls immediately. I glanced at Bella to find her smiling and talking with the bartender.

It was almost a relief to see it was around 3.30am and after gathering the numbers of my future meals we left. She was cold when we returned home and definitely sober. She bid be a frozen goodnight and headed to her room. I laid in my bead thinking how bad that night went.


	9. Chapter 7: Homecoming dance

Chapter 7: A gift and homecoming

Bella POV

After breakfast dad and I got in the cruiser to go to Seattle. I may hate traveling in the cruiser but there is no way my truck could make the trip back and forth. I napped a little on the way and a little more than the 3 hours later we were there. According to the address we had, the house was on the upscale part of the city. When I saw the cute, full of clatter 2 story house I was glad I was dressed in jeans and sneakers. We parked on the street and unlocked the front door.

The house was on the big side and stifling. My first instinct was to open all the windows I could find. After a foyer you saw a living room with a large plasma TV hung on the wall. Did I mention that Uncle Greg was a bachelor? At dad's happy smile and huge eyes I knew the TV was coming home with us. Maybe I could persuade him to give me the old one? There was also a grandfather's clock I liked and a set of frames I hated it. I moved upstairs to the bedrooms. One was completely empty housing only stuff Uncle Greg tried and obviously didn't like. The master bedroom had a king sized bed, a whole stack of adult magazines, clothes in dad's size hmm is it creepy to wear a dead man's clothes? Uncle Greg had a lot better taste than dad. I called dad upstairs and showed him the closet with a meaningful glare. I went to the library that was also on the ground floor and found a lot of crime novels I loved reading when younger and packed a large box with them. Next to the back door in the kitchen was a line with keys. There were 2 sets of house keys & car keys. Car? I took them and went in the garage to see a beautiful car in a metallic dark red / bloody color. I opened the door and checked the engine. It was pretty and big. Dad joined me a few moments later and almost cried when he saw the car.

"Dad what's wrong?"

"This car, it's the car your uncle and I learned to drive in"

"Wow"

"The Impala! We're getting it"

"Oh yeah"

"Do you want it?"

"Really?"

He nodded and I jumped to give him a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you"

Dad laughed and we went back in the house to finish packing. It was 1pm when we loaded the boxes in the cars and left. We had 4 boxes. One with clothes and personal items, one with electronic equipment (2 laptops, a cordless phone, a few other stuff), one with books and the last one had knick knacks and photos. In the study I had found a large book about divination, supernatural beings (in detail) and some other stuff I wanted to read more about. The guy was a private eye and obviously knew a lot. We passed by his office in downtown Seattle but it was empty. He had stopped working when his cancer was in the final stage.

We got a quick lunch and returned home by 4,30pm. The boys would be picking us at 6 o'clock and Angela would come over at 5.15pm to get ready here. I found a large pack sitting on my bed and when I unwrapped it I saw a beautiful green dress. The card said that mom sent it to me with all the accessories since she wasn't here to dress me herself' I chuckled at that. Hopefully the getting-ready-for-the-dance routine would be enjoying with Angela. I skipped to the shower to wash my hair and get the dust from the day off me. After I was done I simply put underwear on, a pair of shorts (I needed to shave my legs, badly) and a simple tank top with buttons. I sat on my bed to blow dry my hair and wait for Angela.

She arrived promptly at 4.15 and we headed to my room. I shaved my legs while we were talking about clothes and looks for the dance. As soon as I was done I sat her on my bed and attacked her hair with the curling iron she brought. She wanted her hair in loose curls, pinned on the sides only. When she was done it was my turn to sit on the bed and she was doing my hair. Less than fifteen minutes later my hair was up in a pretty up do on the back of my hair with a few tendrils framing my face. Simple and cute. I let her get dressed in my room while I used the bathroom. Dad was in the living room waiting on Billy to watch sports and had cleared off the upper floor knowing there would be girls there. I returned to see Angela in a pretty strapless dress that barely reached her knees in a purple/silver design and barefoot.

"Wow, you look hot" she chuckled

"You're not half bad either"

"I feel underdressed"

We laughed and sat back down to work on makeup. Angela kept hers light in soft purple tones and so did I but in green tones. By the time the doorbell rung we were ready, fully dressed, shoes on, jewelries as well. When I put the high heels I freaked a bit but tried to relax. I hadn't fallen down lately and the dance DVD I had gotten helped a lot. We went downstairs to see dad, Billy, Harry, in front of the TV with Mike and Ben behind them all shouting something at the TV. I shook my head and smiled at Angela.

"Ready guys?"

at once all heads snapped at us. Billy, Harry and Dad were all looking at us with wide eyes and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I went to give dad a hug and in a semi-serious voice told them

"Take pizza; don't stay up too late and no porn"

At their shocked faces a bid them "have fun" and we got in our coats ready to leave. I hadn't seen Damon all day and I missed him but I shook my head, smiled at Mike and got in Mike's car to leave. Laughing we pulled at the school and went inside, leaving our coats in the car.

The dance was held once again at the gym and the homecoming committee had outdone themselves. A red carpet led from the parking lot to the entrance of the gym, cardboard of movie stars were along the walls, red plastic rope railing that had the look of Hollywood with the gold bases and red rope railing. After getting our pictures taken we entered the gym. Jessica and a guy from our gym class were already there dancing, Lauren (who had cut her hair in a boy like style) and Tyler were talking and Eric was on the DJ's booth.

"What's wrong with Lauren? She looks like a leprechaun"

Angela whispered to me

"No, she looks like Alice Cullen"

I replied back and we both laughed. That made me think what Alice did and whether she even kept tabs on me. I shook my head, of course she doesn't. I wasn't important enough to even be bid goodbye.

After a glass of a slightly spiked punch we all headed in the dance floor. As I was dancing with Mike I saw Angela motioning me with her eyes to the entrance. I looked over Mike's shoulder and saw Damon. He looked hot and dangerous in total black and judging by the number of girls ogling him he knew it. I kept dancing with Mike and then Ben as they swapped me and Angela. The music turned to a slow tune and I took as it as my hint to leave the dance floor. A hand caught mine stopping me and I turned to see Eric.

"Eric"

"Hey Bella, you look pretty"

"Thanks" I felt a blush spreading over my cheeks.

"Do you want to dance?"

"There is a very strong possibility I'll step on your toes. Maybe you shouldn't take the risk"

"It's my decision"

I smiled reluctantly and we pulled closer and simply swayed side to side. We talked about school and when I asked if he came alone he shrugged. After the song was over I smiled at Eric and made my way back to the table to my friends. Tyler looked pissed as he and mike talked together, Angela was holding her laughter unsuccessfully watching Jessica and Lauren doing their best to flirt with Damon while arguing with each other. I sat next to her and leaned in to ask her what was going on and she replied that ever since Damon joined the table the two of them dumped their dates to flirt with him. I shook my head at the antics. Angela and I kept talking about this and that and after a while I went outside for some fresh air.

"Hey stranger" I turned to see Damon leaning against the wall

"Hey"

"What you doing out here?"

"Needed some fresh air, and you?"

He simply shrugged

"Did I tell you, you look hot?"

"You weren't at home when I left, but thanks"

"Where is your date?"

"He's not my date and he's inside"

After a few minutes of silence I turned to look at him only to find him staring at me

"What?" I asked feeling self-conscious

Damon POV

I was leaning against the wall outside the gym mentally comparing the dance that was going on inside with the dances of my youth fully knowing how stupid it was. Those dances were guarded, formal like a day comparing to the night of these ones. Inside it felt like a mating range. I admit that under this light it's fully understandable why Bella wasn't in a hurry to come. Bella...

She makes me feel like when I was alive. Before I even met Katherine when I wanted to be the man my mother wanted me to be. A happy one. I felt as if I was born in the wrong time though. No one ever fully understood me except Stefan. Then Katherine came along and while she showed me there was another way she also destroyed the relationship I had with my brother. We used to be friends before. She wanted us both and when we changed because of her she decided she didn't want us anymore and while Stefan moved on with Elena I'm still here, still alone.

I was thinking of how Bella makes me feel, how angry I felt every time I saw her smiling at someone that wasn't me in the club last night, how good it felt to hold her as she slept and then it hit me. I'm in love with Bella! Me the eternal player as Stefan called me. That's why I've been stalking her all week, why I actually followed Charlie's directions to keep my diet in takeouts from the blood banks instead of warm fresh meals. That's why I felt the need to rip the arms off of the Asian looking guy that slow danced with her. From the moment I saw her leaving the house in this dress and I knew I'd follow her once again. I went upstairs and got ready in a flash, I drove to the school right after. I entered the school and headed to the gym. I scanned the room and found her on the dance floor with the blond boy she works with. I knew there were girls around me and that people were looking at me so I turned and started talking to one of them so that I would seem too out of place. After a while 2 of them (the same two that were trashing Bella the other day) threw themselves to me and for the first time I didn't like it.

That's how I got out here to clear my head. I heard a noise and a heartbeat and I turned to see Bella.

"Hey stranger" She jumped and turned to see me.

"Hey"

"What you doing out here?"

"Needed some fresh air, and you?"

I shrugged what could I tell her? I just realized I'm in love with you?

"Did I tell you, you look hot?"

"You weren't at home when I left, but thanks"

Hmm did she sound sad?

"Where is your date?"

I sneered

"He's not my date and he's inside"

We were silent after that. I was looking at her and saw her under a different light and trying not to kiss her.

"What?"

In a movement that took less than a quarter of a second I stood us up, turned her around and pressed her against the closed door to finally claim her lips in a kiss. No amount of imagination had prepared me for the experience of her warm plump lips against mine. She was unmoving for a moment and then relaxed and kissed me back. Hmm so right.

Her hands reached up and her fingers threaded through my hair, pulling me closer. I complied eagerly, and then caught the faint scent of her arousal in the air. For a moment, I lost control of everything and I closed the distance between us even more. She trembled against me in response. My hands that had so far remained on the door to either side of her decided to join in, running down her sides, over her hips, and onto her ass. I wanted more. I needed more. As I lifted her up, trying to bring her closer to me anyway I could, she wrapped her legs tightly around my hips.

The burning heat of her core scorched me through my jeans, and I forced myself to pull away from the kiss before I lost control completely. I breathed her name as our foreheads touched in a gesture that seemed even more intimate than anything that had happened before. She initiated the second kiss; it was just as desperate, and passionate as the first. Before I had a chance to fully respond, light flooded the room. The door disappeared from behind Bella, and I took one, shaky step forward into the corridor, too shocked to keep my balance without moving. My hands shifted to the backs of her thighs to get a more secure grip of her as I tried to remember where we were. It was then I saw her friend Angela standing in the doorway smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Took you two long enough. Bell you need to come back inside. They're crowning King and Queen and we need our queen. "

She chuckled at Bella's wide eyes and hauled her inside. I laughed and followed them to see Bella being pulled up to the stage and being handed a tiara and an Oscar award? She took them both and blushing danced the theme of Mr & Mrs Smith with Mike and then got her purse from Angela, threw her a wink and came to me. I took her hand and led her outside. As the door closed I looked at her realizing I still had her in my arms. She was wide eyed and her eyes sparkled while her lips were a little swollen. 'I did that' I thought and I carried her that way to my car.

"Home?"

I asked her as I opened the door and put her inside on on the passenger side.

"My coat is in Mike's car"

"Tomorrow, home?

"Home"

As I drove I kept sneaking glances at Bella only to find her looking at me already. She had a soft smile on and I knew we'd have to talk about this. I didn't want her just for tonight or just for a meal. I wanted to throw caution to the wind and just live it. We pulled up outside the house. The lights were off and no foreign cars were parked. We got out of the car and I led her in the attic. She pulled away to tell me she wanted her clothes from her room and after I nodded she left. She came back 10 minutes later dressed in a pair of dark orange shorts and a matching top with thin straps, clean face and hair cascading her shoulders. I pulled her in for another kiss, less heated that the previous ones but still filled with passion. I led on the bed and she cuddled to me. I turned the lights off and held her. In the darkness she seemed to find her courage and simply asked me

"why did you kiss me?"

"I wanted to. I ... I think I love you"

"You... love me? Please tell me you mean it or else this is a very sick joke"

"It's not a joke, I only realized today myself. Just before you came outside."

I started talking to her and said everything I thought tonight. As I spoke the smile on her face only got bigger and when I was done she was positively beaming. She kissed me and hugged me to her. Then she proceeded to tell me about her side of the things. How she was intrigued in the beginning and how she came to be jealous last night to how she realized she might actually feel something for me. I understood her being hesitant to allow herself to fall in love with me only three weeks after being thrown again like yesterday's trash. I held her closer and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 8: Moving on

Chapter 8: Moving on

Bella POV

I woke up feeling the warm sun shining on my face. I was laying on my side facing the window, my head was resting on an arm and another one was wrapped around my waist. I checked my watch and saw it was a bit after 6 am. I groaned and pushed back in the slightly colder body than mine. I turned slowly to see Damon sleeping and I placed a soft kiss on his lips and got up. I padded downstais and made my way to the bathroom. I realized I still had a stupid smile on my face. I took a shower, and let my hair dry naturally. I got dressed my favourite pair of distressed jeans and a pale blue long sleeved top. I went downstairs to find dad on the kitchen table drinking his coffee and reading the morning paper. I made a cup of coffee for myself and a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Bells"

"Morning dad"

"How was the dance?"

"It was good; Mike and I were elected king and queen if you can believe it"

He chuckled

"I didn't know you put your name in"

"Neither did I, Mike and Angela did it. Some friends huh?"

We both laughed

"I hope you got a picture with the tiara, your mother is gonna love it"

"The photographer at the school did, I'll pick them today"

'Actually dad it was great and not only that but I realized I might be in love with Damon and he loves me and we made out for about 10 minutes at the party and I slept curled in his arms all night'.

Yeah that wouldn't go too well. Dad was looking at me suspiciously so I busied myself with eating my breakfast doing my best to conceal my smile. After a few minutes dad got up and left for work. I finished and cleaned the breakfast dishes.

I went upstairs, brushed my teeth, put my boots on and after peeking in Damon's room to see him sleeping and left for school in the Impala. I love my truck but this car can actually speed. The school day was a blur. At lunch Angela dragged me to an empty classroom to talk about last night and actually squealed when I told her what Damon told me last night.

After school I was working and Mike, a bit sullen Mike actually, gave me my coat back after I told him I felt sick from the punch and Damon simply drove me home. He, in turn, confided in me how he danced with a girl and he seemed to like her. We had a great laugh reminiscing about last night and the crowning.

After work I returned home and seeing as Damon's car wasn't in the driveway I headed inside to start on dinner. I made a pot roast, put it in the oven and headed upstairs to change in a Nike tank top, take my boots off and do my homework. By the time dinner was ready I was done and dad and I sat to eat. I was jumpy and it showed. Dad and I kept a light conversation over dinner mainly focused on how our days were. Damon showed up just as dad was finishing his dinner. He mumbled an apology and sat down to eat. Feeling bold I gently moved my leg to the side and touched his. He sent me a smile and kept eating. After a while dad finished and moved to the living room to see what else? Sports.

"You left"

"I had to go to school, remember?"

"hmmm"

"About what we were discussing yesterday I think I ... also ... mm might.. can we just try and see?"

he was looking at me with a small smile on and he nodded. I smiled in response and moved in for a kiss but a loud YES coming from Charlie and the TV stopped us cold. We both chuckled and I moved to clean up the table and wash the dishes. Damon moved to the living room and after finishing up I joined them and we all saw a comedic movie. When the movie ended we all retreated to our rooms and after a nice long lengthy talk with Renee on the phone (who also didn't like Edward not only because of the phoenix episode but also because of me not visiting during the summer). She actually loved the idea of me liking someone else. I promised her I'd send her the photos of the dance also the ones from last year's prom, plus the ones from my scrapbook (I had told her I forgot all those, what could I tell her, that while breaking up with me Edward took them?).

The next weeks moved along those lines. School in the morning, work, afternoons either working or with Damon, Friday afternoons a movie night with Angela and sometimes Jessica, Saturday nights were spent at the rez with Billy and Jake and then clubbing in Port Angeles with Damon, and nights I usually slept in the attic cuddling with Damon. We never took it further than first base and sometimes even that felt too much, thankfully Damon seemed to understand and didn't push me for more.

It wasn't until the last week of November that things changed. One Saturday as we were in my room, I was cleaning up and Damon was sprawled in my bed going reading a book that I stepped on a loose floorboard and he heard it. Then as I put a load of laundry Damon had raised the board and took out a few things that were inside a small space. I returned upstairs with a glass of juice and I saw them on my desk. I recognized the envelope I had enclosed the photos for Renee. With trembling legs I moved closer and touched them. Damon came closer and knelt next to me. With a shaking voice I told him what all of these were, the plane tickets from Carlisle and Esme, the CD with the lullaby, the photos, both the ones for Renee and the originals for me. As I saw them all a wave of memories hit me. the party, the summer where I stupidly had fun and weren't careful, the way I held up Carlisle and Esme to a parental role and felt so abandoned when they left. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Damon hugging me and then anger took over. Apparently while they meant a lot to me I meant nothing to him, I'm sure there are a lot of other girls in my place, being left by them. Would they even care about me if Edward could read my mind? Did he do all this just so I'd keep my mouth shut about them? I got so pissed that a big part of me wanted to go the Cullen place and trash it.

Thankfully an invitation from Renee to spend one of the three weeks of winter break with her in jacksonville came and halted my plans on a B&E. She tempted me with the warm weather and Damon convinced me to accept telling me that Mystic Falls is in Virginia, which is near Florida. That night over dinner I told dad and he accepted it with the only condition being me spending one week here with him. I decided I'd use the plane tickets even though I wanted nothing from the Cullens but the money made me fold. Actually Damon wanted to fly so we decided I'd fly alone to jacksonville and we'd meet there. For some reason he needed to change relulargy. I called Renee and she was extacted to know. with only 2 weeks more for school I buried myself to studying so that I'd keep my grades up. I was mostly decided on college but still wanted to keep my choices open. Let's not forget that while Damon may have been 23 when changed I was still 18 and had time. Besides I had no idea whether damon actually wanted me to change, we hadn't descussed that far yet.


	11. Chapter 9: Winter break Renee

Chapter 9: Winter break - Renee

It was the first week of December that school ended for winter break. After going through my usual weekend routine I let Charlie drive me to the airport where I'd be taking the flight for Jacksonville. I would spend Christmas with mom and Phil and I'd be back to spend new years with dad as well as the last week of winter break. What I hadn't told him and mom was in on it so she'd cover for me was that I'd spend the second week in Mystic Falls with Damon.

The flight was long, tiring and took me from a cold place to a much warmer one. I was wearing jeans and a sweater when I got on the plane and as soon as we landed I felt the beads of sweat on my forehead so I stripped down to the tank top I had the sense to bring in my carry on bag.

I grabbed my suitcase and got out in search for Renee. She was waiting for me, coffee in hand, jumping up and down. I run to her (thankfully my months of working out helped my balance A LOT) and we hugged.

"Bella!"

"Hey mom"

She handed me the coffee and I drank thankfully. We went outside to see a bright sun, god I had missed bright sunny days, and the temperature was high enough that most people were simply wearing long sleeved tops and no jackets. I put on my leather jacket and we were ready to go, I made a mental note to go eye glasses shopping. We reached the parking lot and I saw a tiny bright green car (pic on profile). Renee unlocked it and we threw my bag in the trunk and we got in. I felt squashed.

"Who makes this car Fisher-Price?

"Come on it's not that small"

"Right"

We laughed about it and until we got to the house it was like I had never left. I had been updated on all the latest crazy ideas she had and fortunately fell through. I shook my head, life with Renee was never boring. We pulled in front of a small but cute house that seemed to be a 3 bedroom one. I took a quick shower and changed to something more weather appropriate and we went to get a light lunch at a nearby cafe. After lunch she tried to entice me with a beach trip and to my surprise (I definitely spent too much time in Forks) there were actually people in the water. We sat on a bench and spent the next hours people watching aka we mocked mercilessly everyone in sight. As the evening came we drove to a small diner/cafe Renee and Phil loved to go. We all laughed and enjoyed our night, Phil had gotten a job as a high school coach and he shared stories off the lessons.

I slept without dreaming after talking with Charlie for a while. Next day I woke up and Renee was still sleeping, big surprise there, I changed to my workout clothes and decided to go for a jog around the neighborhood, the weather was good enough so I was ok. I returned almost an hour later and after a shower I settled in for some stupid morning tv and a chat with Renee. Apparently Charlie had been talking to mom ever since Edward left me and she had a lot of questions. Why he really left, were we intimate and something went wrong, did he want someone else, did I want someone else? In the end I told her a much more human version of what happened, how Damon and I got together, were we intimate? Jeez what was with this woman and intimacy

"Mom, I'm still a virgin."

"you and Damon are together since September"

"Mid October actually and we take our time mom, we're still on second base, can we change the subject now?"

"Fine, but you're getting on the pill now just in case"

"OK, don't tell Charlie though, he'll kick Damon out"

"Deal"

We both put light jackets on and went shopping. Christmas shopping actually and since the weather was great thermal bathing suits, sunglasses and stuff for a pic nic. After a quick lunch and a lot of shopping we spent our afternoon at the beach. I had forgotten how good it felt to swim at the ocean. Edward hated beaches and the fact he sparkles was a killing factor in swimming.

The next days went on the same pattern. Morning coffee with both Phil and mom, then Phil would leave to go to work and Renee would drag me out for walks. I had forgotten what full day job mom was and I realized I would never be the same girl again. The one that was the adult and looked out for her mother. I liked doing that but I was different now. We would have lunch on beach cafe's, afternoons at home and evenings on restaurants.

On Christmas day Damon showed up right after dinner and Renee and Phil took us out to see the nightlife of Jacksonville. Early the next morning we exchanged gifts and Damon and I got in his rental car and drove up to Mystic Falls.


	12. Chapter 10: Winter break Katherine

Chapter 10: Winter break - Katherine

On Christmas day Damon showed up right after dinner and Renee and Phil took us out to see the nightlife of Jacksonville. Early the next morning we exchanged gifts and Damon and I got in his rental car and drove up to Mystic Falls.

During the drive Damon and I talked about how his week was and how he left for Mystic Falls 3 days ago. he told me about the history of the town, and how he was welcomed by his brother and the few "friends" he had there.

It was a pretty large city, definitely bigger than forks and colder than Jacksonville. We pulled in front of a large house. The Salvatore boarding house as Damon told me, a second house that was built after the old house he and his brother grew up in was destroyed. We went in and since no one was there we put my stuff in his room. Then we went for a walk in the town. He showed me around and we ended up in Mystic Grill, a place for pool, drinks as well as dinner. We started a game of pool and when a man around Damon's age showed up Damon straightened.

"Hey brother"

"Damon"

"I told you I'd be back, this is Bella"

"Hi"

He looked at me probably to check I wasn't compelled.

"Bella?"

"Charlie Swan's daughter. The name is Isabella but I really prefer Bella"

"Right, I remember Charlie had a daughter. How are you?"

He smiled at me and I smiled right back

"I'm very well; do you want to join us?"

"I'm waiting on Elena, my girlfriend; she went shopping with her best friends. I guess I could pass the time"

Damon made a sound and his arm around me tightened for a few minutes before he went back to playing. Stefan joined us and for a while everyone was tense, but then they both relaxed. I stood back and observed them. They looked relaxed but I knew from Damon how Stefan's relationship with Elena, the Katherine look-alike had been a sore point for them, I guess my being here calmed Stefan and maybe confused him as well. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the arrival of three bubbly girls. One of them, a pretty brunette with long straight hair moved straight to Stefan and hugged him, the second one, a blond checked Damon out and then moved to the busboy and the third one, an African American girl looked at Damon with such a hostile glare that made me want to hide. Damon simply smiled at her his arrogant smile and took my hand. He introduced me to them and they all felt silent staring at me.

"Keep watching, who knows, I might do something"

I said and sent them a way-too-innocent smile. The brunette, Elena, smiled and said

"I like you"

"Thanks"

"So you know?"

"Everything, yes."

"That's good, no more secrets, then"

I smiled at her and we moved to a table to get dinner. After eating Stefan, Elena, Damon and I went to their house to talk and get some sleep. As promised I called Renee and updated her to what was going on. As we went to bed we heard the moaning from a nearby room. I blushed and muttered

"This place needs thicker walls"

"Or we could try and be louder"

"har har"

After a long nice make out session I had missed we fell asleep.

Next day I spent the morning with Elena and her friends at Elena's house and I'm happy to announce I made a new friend. She told me about her birth mother who had my name and introduced me to her aunt, Jenna and her brother/cousin you name it, Jeremy. Jenna reminded me of Renee, maybe a less child like Renee and suddenly I was glad Renee lives 9 hours away.

After lunch, that girl eats a lot of junk food, we talked about the future. She asked me if I thought of changing and I told her that until this fall I really wanted to, but now I wasn't sure. I told her about Edward and she understood my trail of thoughts. She was thinking along those lines as well. I asked her what she knew about Katherine and whether she believed she'd come back. She said she didn't know but she believed that my relationship with Damon could survive that. I refrained from telling her that I believed the same about Edward and I and we spent a simple afternoon watching movies and bonding. Her friends seemed like good girls and I wasn't bothered by the fact that Caroline had a sexual relationship (and not only that as Damon had told me) but I felt a bad vibe coming from bonnie. She didn't seem to like me either so there was no love lost. Actually her friendship with Elena had suffered due to the founder's day fireworks incident and they were trying to find common ground.

I met Damon for a night in town afterwards and once again we had fun and slept really in the next day.

The next day I felt lazy so after a warm shower I spent the morning in front of my laptop chatting with Mike and Angela and telling the about Florida. I had only told Angela about the Virginia visit but I knew she wouldn't talk about it to anyone.

The same afternoon I met with Elena and Caroline to go outfit shopping for clubbing. After a really long time (you don't need to be shopping 5 freaking hours to buy a skirt & a top, do you?) and after that we all went to her house to get dressed. Obviously I was the first to be done so I walked around the house a bit.

I saw her brother writing furiously on a laptop and I joined him in the living room as I noticed that the book next to him was one of my favorites. Wuthering Heights. I hadn't touched since Edward and I broke up, I chuckled.

"School paper?"

"Unfortunately. I don't get these characters, why do they go around walking on eggshells?"

"Spirit of the time, it's one of my favorite books actually. You want help? I have a feeling your sister is not gonna be ready for a loooooooong time"

He accepted and I went to full teacher mode, explaining my take of the characters' thoughts and actions and about 40 minutes later his paper was ready and we had exchanged email addresses and phone numbers so we'd talk again.

I heard laughter and steps and I knew the girls were ready, Jeremy gave me a pat on the shoulder and a cheeky grin, I grinned back sticking my tongue out at him and I went to join them by the front door. We all piled in Elena's car.

I had a bad feeling nagging me all the way to the Grill but I ignored it thinking it was probably just nerves. Damon and I were together but we didn't date, we had our routine and were ok with that, probably the bad feeling was about the triple date. Thinking it would help no one if my mind was elsewhere I joined the girls' conversation about a new movie that hit the cinemas. I was feeling a lot better by the time we crossed the threshold of the Grill. Damon, Stefan and Matt were playing pool. All three of them were dressed in different colors and with a smile I realized that so were we. Elena had a dark green top with jeans, same as Stefan and Caroline was dressed in an interesting shade of blue that matched Matt's shirt. I had a hot pink strapless top and a black skirt while Damon was dressed all in black but the breast pocket of his shirt had a small design in the same hot pink.

We headed to the restaurant part of the joint, and we got a table. Over dinner we laughed with stories of their school and I even supplied a few of my own. We laughed with the photos of their Halloween party were Stefan was dressed as Spike and Elena as Buffy the vampire slayer. Suddenly I was glad I decided not to attend my schools Halloween party. I did however share stories of Mike and Angela and showed them the photos of them I had in my cell.

After dinner we went to dance and drink a little. Keeping my promise to both Charlie and Renee I didn't drink a lot but loved the sight of a drunken Caroline. According to Elena Caroline was used to being drunk so it was no biggie. We danced around had a great time together.

It was around 3 am as Matt and Caroline were leaving I realized that Damon was missing. He had left to get a drink about 10 minutes ago. Stefan and Elena were wrapped around each other whispering so I went to the bar to check if Damon was there, noop. I went back to the couple and asked Stefan if he'd sensed Damon around. He was as surprised as me as he checked and found him nowhere. Panicking I grabbed my jacket and purse handing Elena her and we went out in search of Damon. We didn't have to go very far but the alley on the back of the Grill. Damon was there pushing a girl on the wall and obviously having fun. I was just standing there, watching in shock as he kissed her. I felt someone behind me and an arm pulled me back, I wasn't moving though. Damon shifted and moved on to the girl's neck and I saw the girl's face. It was ... Elena? I turned to the side to see an equally horrified Elena and as I looked back at Damon it clicked. That was Katherine. I had a sudden flash back of Damon telling me how Katherine tricked him into kissing her therefore gaining access to Elena's house and killing her biological father. I felt ill.

"Katherine?"


	13. Chapter 11: Winter break Renee again

Chapter 11: Winter break - Renee again

Stefan whispered shocked and Elena seemingly woke up and handed me her car keys instructing me to go to her house. Still in shock I could only nod and without my permission my feet moved to the parking lot and got in Elena's car.

Only there I realized what I really wanted to do. Get comfort and solace in my mothers arms. I turned the ignition on and drove to the boarding house to get my bags and then headed to the town limits where I had seen a bus station. I checked when the next bus for Florida was, got a ticket and moved to the bathroom where I changed my skirt for a pair of dark jeans and sat down to wait.

30 minutes later I got in the bus and only then tested Elena to tell her where she'd find her car and that I needed some alone time. She replied a few moments later saying ok and that she'd call me later to update me about Damon. Stefan had ordered her to go to his house while he was with Damon and Katherine.

I was silently watching the scenery and got out of the bus when we got to Jacksonville. Knowing my mother she would be at the beach so I simply dumped my bags in the living room and headed to her favorite bench. I was right she was there drinking her coffee and staring at the waves. Still silently I sat next to her and put my head on her shoulder. If she was shocked I was there she didn't show it. Simply held me and after a moment guided me to the water and threw me in. I shrieked and grabbed her arm throwing in turn in the water. After a lengthy water war I was laughing and shivering. I removed my clothes glad that I had picked black underwear and we sat on the white sand.

"What happened?"

"I caught him making out with his ex"

true enough

"I just wanted to get out of there"

She remained silent and then burst into laughter. I didn't find funny at all but she explained she was laughing at my face. I pulled the small make up mirror from my purse and joined her in laughter. I had mascara runs down my cheeks, my reddish-pink-silver eye shadow was gone and my lip-gloss was smeared on my chin. I let her drive me at her house where I took a lengthy warm shower, cleaned my face and applied a fresh layer of makeup to simply cover the dark shadows under my eyes and a few drops of eye-wash to deal with the redness. My favorite lip balm and I headed back downstairs. Renee was suspiciously silent watching TV and I joined her.

"did you call Charlie?"

"no"

"why are you so silent, then?"

"No reason"

"Mom..."

"Fine, I'm upset with myself for letting you go with him when he turned around and did that"

"oh mom, it's not your fault. And if anything, I'm glad it happened here and not in Forks. Somehow I don't think dad would be ok with Damon living with us if he kissed someone else there"

Mom nodded and we spent the day being lazy. Around dinner time I send her off to a grocery store to buy the needed things for pasta with meatballs. Phil must have known I was back because he didn't seem at all surprised to find me cooking. After dinner he washed the dishes while mom went to rent a movie and I fought down the urge to call Elena and ask for news.

"Do you want me to get some guys and play ball with his balls?"

I burst into laughter both with Phil's question and the serious look on his face. After a few moments, I was able to breathe again and I shook my head. It's not like Damon could be harmed anyway.

"No Phil, it's ok. Thanks though"

He nodded and I was touched by his willingness to get in the way to help me. For a moment I imagined Charlie's reaction and wondered how you could revoke the permission for entrance of a vampire. On the other hand though Charlie could simply tell him to leave. Anyway I had to talk to Damon and see what the hell happened. The fact he didn't call me yet was not lost on me anyway.

the next 3 days were spent on the same pattern as the previous ones with Renee and Phil with the only exception I was calling Elena regularly but never got an answer. I was miserable and there weren't much that Renee didn't do to lift my spirits. She even re-invited me to live with them but too many things have changed. Me, my memories of Forks and mostly the fact that while I love the beach I didn't want to bail out on dad. I made a promise to bond with him as much as possible during my stay in forks and I hadn't held it. Instead I let too many people to distract me. First Edward and the Cullens in general, then Damon... No I had to suck it up and find a way to make up with my father.

Starting by this afternoon when I'd be boarding on the plane home to Forks. As for Damon he made a choice and apparently wasn't coming back.


	14. Chapter 12: Oh Shit!

Chapter 12: Oh shit

Damon POV

I was once again perched up on a low branch of the tree I favored so much in my childhoods. Both the natural one and the vampire one. It was an old tree, with big old branches that overlooked the river. I was thinking of my choices and everything that happened since the last time I was here. I had sat on the same branch only three months ago when I realized I had been used by Katherine and decided that enough was enough. It was ironic how it only took me three months to make a full circle and return to where I started. The only difference was that this time it was not only my own heart that had been broken; I had taken Bella down with me. I overheard a few days ago that she got so sad and angry by me that she left to go to her mother. I wouldn't follow her I decided. I had harmed her enough; my only goal was to make her better and not sad and bitter like me when her boyfriend broke up with her. It seemed it was my place to make her sad and bitter instead.

I thought of how Bella changed me for the better. I had begun to dream once again. I was so sure she was my forever. I only wanted to be loved for what and who I am. Bella did that for me and look at what happened. I spent three happy months building a relationship, having what I wanted but like an idiot I wanted to bring her here and introduce her to my brother. At first everything was great. She hit it off with Elena and made enough friends for me to plan to move us here both after school to start a new life together. We could even visit Charlie and her mother who actually seemed a nice woman.

I remembered how sad I was while we planned out our winter break late at night in our bed, so it wouldn't be too obvious what we were doing. Bella left to visit her mother right as the school ended and I stayed in Forks for two whole days without her. I was so miserable I even stole a small teddy bear from her room and a moonstone ring she had to remind me of her. I bid Charlie goodbye and flew here to see my brother and let him update me on what was going on. He told me that he and Elena had finally come clean to Caroline and Matt about what he was because his compulsion wasn't working on Caroline anymore and after what happened Elena and Bonnie were not as close as before. I admit that only one day here I cracked and flew to Jacksonville where I all but stalked her or her daily routine with her mother. A part of me wanted to tell her I was there so she'd spend time with me but I understood her need to be with her mother and step dad. That didn't mean I liked it of course. Only the feeling of her ring on my chest, where I'd put in on a chain around my neck, made me feel warm. I appeared to her right after Christmas dinner instead of the following morning as planned because frankly I couldn't wait anymore and if her impatient hug and heated kiss was anything to judge by she felt the same way. That night was great, her mom and step dad took us on a night in town and I had the pleasure of holding Bella again as we danced. I was hurt when she didn't invite me in, instead leaving me with a goodnight kiss that night but I have to admit she had a point on not wanting me in her mom's house.

I am fully aware I sound like a pussy, the one thing I hate more than animal blood but for some insane reason that's the way I feel around her.

In a flash I remembered her expression of absolute pain when I found her loose floorboard and the hidden room underneath. She looked completely shaken, frightened and angry, at the same time. Quite the sexy combination if you ask me. She was ready to break and enter her former boyfriends house and set it on fire. I'd help of course. I hadn't done anything so fun in years! Unfortunately or fortunately, depends on how you see it, an invitation for the winter break from her mom came and stopped her. She was content with burying the box in her backyard afterwards.

Anyway, after I picked her up from her mom's we drove here in my car. She was nervous about meeting Stefan but tried not to show it and respecting that I told her about the town. She was practically shaking when she met Stefan but held her head high and let her inner bitch show her head when she met Elena, Bonnie and Caroline that I had to admit I really liked. That night and all the others after I held her in my arms every night and felt complete. Not even Katherine made me feel that way. So light, so carefree, like everything was ok in the world just because she was there. I didn't even give a damn about her one and only condition in my hunting. No deaths. She had said and I quote "It's none of my business how and what you eat. I just want to ask you if you could not kill them afterwards. You said you can eat without the kill"

But I fucked up. I wanted a breath and a snack so I went outside on our triple date and found a tasty male to drink from. Keeping my promise I didn't kill him afterwards and compelled him to think he cut himself while shaving. The soft laughter behind me had me turning around in a flash. There in a tiny leather skirt and even tinier also leather vest top stood Elena. After remembering what Elena wore and how much she liked her hair straight I realized it was Katherine who stood in front of me. She smiled me the smile I loved, her slightly ironic smirk she used when she knew something you didn't. Slowly she moved to me and stood right in front of me. I couldn't believe she was here. Modern dressing definitely suited her I thought her as I looked her up and down. Without thinking I closed the space between us and she reached up and kissed me. Still trying to understand what was happening exactly I kissed her back and lost myself in sensation. I heard a small gasp in the background but I didn't care. After all these years Katherine was here, in my arms, willingly and showing me herself this time. That was exactly what I wanted wasn't it? I heard Stefan in the background calling Katherine's name and I hugged her closer, he wouldn't take her this time, I felt her smile against my lips but what I heard afterwards made my blood run cold and left me immobile like a statue.

"Bella, take my car and go to my house, now"

Then the unsteady heartbeat moved away and less than a minute later I heard a car pulling away. Only then what was happening registered in my brain and I could think rationally again. I pulled away while pushing Katherine away from me and I raised my head to see a shocked and angry Stefan and an equally shocked Elena who also seemed to pity me. Katherine had the nerve to actually laugh at me and tell me to let the human bitch leave.

"Humans are so clingy, don't you think?"

was her actual words. I wanted to hit her so badly and I did it. I felt Stefan pulling me away from her and grabbing me with one arm and Katherine with the other he dragged us to the boarding house after ordering Elena to go to her house and try to calm Bella down.

Bella? What had I done?

At the house Stefan threw us both on the ground by the steps and glared at us both. Thankfully he had the sense to not invite her in. I was angry and ashamed under his glare so I lowered my head. Katherine seemed completely at ease and had the nerve to make small talk. I wanted to strangle her and only the presence of Stefan held me back. When however she said she was looking for us to join her and make our coven just the three of us as she wanted all along it was Stefan who lost in and broke a branch and stabbed her straight in the heart. I joined him and pushed the makeshift stake in deeper. I took a perverse pleasure in watching her die and we removed her crafted ring that protected her body from the sun. We decided we'd stay here with her while she died to make sure no one would save her this time.

It wasn't long until the sun came up and it was a new day. By that time Katherine's body was completely dead and just to be sure we sat there watching it turn into ashes by the sun. I was almost ready to go and try to explain to Bella when Stefan spoke on the phone with Elena who told him that Bella texted her a few hours ago telling her she left for Jacksonville. Hearing that I run away and for the last 3 days I've been here on that branch thinking.

Should I go to Forks and beg? Should I stay here and leave her in peace?

A/N: Should I leave it here? You tell me people….


	15. Chapter 13: The five stages of grief

The five stages of grief are: 

1-Denial

2-Anger

3-Bargaining

4-Depression

5-Acceptance

Chapter 13 : The five stages of grief

Things slowly went back to normal. I returned home to dad with my tail tucked between my legs, telling dad stories of bathing in December with mom. Thankfully he didn't want to know anything that included Phil except if mom was happy with him so I kept my stories short. We went out to dinner that night and I was told that Damon had not returned from his visit to his brother. I nodded. If dad knew anything about me and Damon and our secret visit to Damon's brother he didn't say so.

School started and I struggled to keep up. I even took Angela's offer to cry on her shoulder as January came and went without any news from Damon. I kept contact with my new friends although things were strained. Elena told me that Damon was there and that's all I needed to know. I didn't want to know if he was with Katherine, Caroline, a new girl or alone. I simply didn't want to know. I had gone through the five stages of grief and was mostly concentrating on putting one leg in front of the other as the bigger picture was a little too much to handle. I hadn't mourned my relationship with Edward as I had gotten too interested at first and then involved with Damon that the pain was now double. I went on with my routine, daily exercising, weekly nights out with the girls, weekly dinners with Billy and Jake. The only difference was that I cuddled with one of Damon's shirts I got before Charlie locked the attic and that Jake was running around me. Mostly it was friendly but it started to get more couple like. I didn't even notice it until Angela pointed it out. That was when I sat him down and had a good talk with him. I told him he's a good buddy but that's all he'd ever be. He was angry and didn't talk to me for almost a month but then he came back, apologized and we were friends once again. I could tell he was having a secret then but it wasn't my business. I was already keeping too many secrets and while wishing I could tell Jake I knew (frankly I knew his land legends by heart by now so the possibility that Jake was a wolf is sky high), if he wanted me to know he'd tell me himself.

Charlie was happy that Jake and I went back to our childhood friendship and I admit I had missed it as well. As long as it was friendship only, I had too many heartbreaks in less than a year to last me a life time...

Damon POV

I don't know how long I sat there feeling sorry for myself, mourning my lost relationship. As the rain began to drop I decided I would go back to my old ways. Hunting and living for the day. Wasn't that what I planned on doing anyway? Help Bella fix herself and then leave her be? That thought would be my last on the matter. I consciously tried to move on. Everyday I was at the Grill meeting someone new, taking them to my bed, feed on warm, fresh blood. It was enough to pass the days but not nearly enough to think I moved on. I even formed a quick relationship with Bonnie, noop it sucked, and not in the good meaning. I knew Elena and Bella talked frequently but I never asked for information, I didn't want to know if she moved on with one of her friends at school, that boy from the rez, anyone new or is she was single. I was too busy mourning Katherine and my old life with her to even begin to think the possibility of Bella moving on. Or if I was honest with myself I simply refused to think she'd move on so fast after us. I shook my head and refused to think about it more as I went for dessert.

Denial

The first days after our breakup I simply denied it all and wished it was all a dream. That Bella and I were together and I hadn't foolishly kissed Katherine while Bella was inside the club.

Anger

Then I became angry, who did she think she was to pack up and leave as if I meant nothing? She didn't even tell me herself she left to her mother's.

Bargaining

When I killed Katherine deep down I wished that doing so Bella would understand how mush she means to me and she'd be at my house, in my bed waiting for me. Hearing Elena tell Stefan that Bella was gone shuttered this thought.

Depression

I slept with girls and drank from them on a daily basis. Never the same girl twice. I didn't want to think that they were all brunettes.

Acceptance

In the end as January came to an end I was ready to embark to a new chapter in my life. A chapter that did not include pretty brunettes from little rainy towns.


	16. Chapter 14: Secret admirers

Chapter 14 : Secret admirers

Stefan POV

I was laying in my bed one night in late January holding Elena in my arms lost in thoughts. That man in the next room was not my brother. He didn't act like the Damon I knew. He acted like me before I met Elena. Maybe not to the untrained eye but I could definitely see the signs. Damon looked as if he didn't give a damn but I knew better. He was in pain. Worse pain that finding out that Katherine only used him. He fucked up where Bella was concerned and he knew it. I winced as I heard the bed squealing loudly in his room and tried harder to tune him out. Right then Elena jumped up and looked at me; I was about to apologize for Damon, once again, when she smiled at me, got up, went to her overnight bag and pulled out a pad and a pen.

"I have an idea"

"What?"

"How about we make him and Bella up? She's a mess as well"

"Elena I don't know"

"Why not? What could go wrong?"

She had a point, I nodded my consent and we went back to sleep thinking how we'd start the operation get Bella and Damon back together.

The next day as I drove us to school we saw a hyper Caroline bouncing up and down talking about the upcoming valentine's dance. I felt a slow smile forming on my lips and I turned to see Elena looking at me with the same smile.

"I want to get Damon and Bella together again using valentine's day. Any ideas?" Elena said

"I spoke to her a few days ago, she didn't sound good and she was in a hurry to hang up on me. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes Caroline, I'm sure, they're both miserable"

"How do we do it then?" Matt piped in. How much impact that girl made in our lives is crazy!

During lunch that day the plan was formed and set. Elena got Bella's best friend on the phone, Angela and the three of them devised the plan. Matt, Bella's friend Mike and I would make sure no one caught up to what the girls were doing.

NO POV

They started simple enough. With typed small love notes to both Bella and Damon. Bella ended up in tears and kept the note in her diary. Damon simply threw it in the trash.

Bella thought the holiday was stupid and if you were with someone you should tell them you love them any day, not only a designated one by the card and candy companies. Damon simply didn't care about the day.

Next came the flowers. For Bella there was one beautiful deep red rose on her desk in every class, even lunch. The same at work. For Damon one was in his car and one on his bed. Damon grunted, and threw them away. Bella smiled wistfully and put hers in a vase.

Two days later were the teddy bears. Damon's was a pale white one with a heart in it arms with the letter "B" on and Bella's was a tan one with also a heart in its arms and the letter "D". Bella shuddered and put it away. Damon smiled a little and then gently placed it on his bedside table.

On February 13th Bella received a short dark red dress with a killing front and a pair of silver high heeled sandals. She let a laugh, muttered "Alice" and threw the package in the bottom of her closet. As soon as she informed Angela she would not be going a phone in Elena's house rang and Stefan knew it was time for plan B.

Damon POV

I was home, watching trash TV as I thought to the past few days. Someone was stalking me. I had no idea who it was or what they wanted with me. But love poems, flowers and a teddy bear? OK the teddy bear reminded me a little of Bella but I chose not to dwell on that. She doesn't want me to go back to her. She could have lifted her cell and send me a text message. She didn't. End of story.

Stefan and Elena came through the door. They both wore solemn expressions and Elena went straight to the kitchen to make herself some coffee while Stefan came to sit next to me on the couch. I kept my eyes on the TV although I kept stealing glances at my brother in the corner of my eye. Suddenly he handed me a card.

"A card Stefan?"

"I want you to sign it. It's for condolences. I'll mail it when I drive Elena home"

"Condolences? Who died and cares if I sign it?"

"Damon, there was an accident at Forks. Bella got hurt as a thief broke into her work and in a duel he shot her. She passed this morning. Her friend Angela just called Elena. The service is tomorrow and since I can't go I was planning on mailing the card to Charlie."

He may have continued talking but it was met by deaf ears. I stopped paying attention when he said that Bella was hurt. No dead. Bella. Is. Dead. Three words that stopped my heart and made my blood run cold. Without understanding what was going on I signed the card I was given and let my feet carry me to my bedroom.

Bella is dead.

Bella is dead.

Bella is dead.


	17. Chapter 15: Happy Valentine

Chapter 15 : Happy Valentine's Day

A/N: It came to my attention that I should have changed the rating of the story because of the adult content in this chapter. However I don't feel right rating M the whole story for just one chapter so the rating will change for only thins chapter.

Thank you Mordanyes for reminding me.

BPOV

I was sitting home alone for the Valentine's Day with a large tub of my favorite chocolate ice-cream with strawberries in and an all time classic movie. 'Notebook'.

I was torn between this one and 'My bloody valentine' but I wasn't that twisted. Yet. However the second movie in my movie night program was 'Valentine'. Obviously I was not going to the Valentine's Day dance held at the school. I refused to.

One, I do not believe in celebrating your love for someone only on one day decided by the greeting cards and candy companies.

Two, god Love hasn't been kind to me this year. Well it never showed any emotion for me but this year it was exceptionally cruel.

I was touched when I first got the short love poem on February 1st. It was placed in a completely blank envelope with only my name on it and in the mailbox. It was small, sweet, and written by someone else. It was Faults, by Sara Teasdale. I had written an essay about love poems at school in Phoenix last year and I had loved this one. To get it typed though out of the blue was touching.

_They came to tell your faults to me,_

_They named them over one by one;_

_I laughed aloud when they were done,_

_I knew them all so well before, —_

_Oh, they were blind, too blind to see_

_Your faults had made me love you more._

I can't help but wonder who sent it. I placed the poem with shaking hands in my diary (yes I started one, with all the secrets I'm keeping I need to let them all out sometimes, don't you think?). A few days later I was attacked by roses. Literally. Everywhere I went I found a beautiful long stem bloody red rose. On my desk in every class, in my locker, inside my car on the driver's seat, at work. They were beautiful of course but also creeped me out. I put them in a vase in my bedroom as well but this time I sat down to think. I have a feeling Angela and Mike knew something because of some side looks they both gave them when I mentioned the whole thing to them. Who ever did it definitely had help from someone close to me.

The bear arrived soon after and it was small and beautiful. A simple tan teddy bear holding a heart in its arms that had the letter D on. D? D as in Damon? I shook my head, of course not, Damon might be sweet underneath, but he's not romantic and definitely doesn't give a damn about me. However there was a David in my Italian class that looked promising. I had caught him staring and smiling at me a few times. I did the same with the bear and placed him on my desk. Last but not least was the dress. A pretty, sexy and slutty mini red dress. It arrived last night right after I came home from work. The high heeled sandals that came with it gave me a big clue on the sender. Only one person would send me a dress like that and expect me to wear it. Alice Cullen. I ripped the card that came with it as I felt angry tears slide down my cheeks. The whole thing was a big scam of Alice in order to get me in some blind date. She's meddlesome enough to get me to forgive her ***hole of a brother this way. I threw the package on the bottom of my closet and send it straight to the rubbish can in the morning. Along with the roses, the poem and the bear. I called Angela to let her know I wouldn't be coming to the dance at all, not even as a group of friends Mike had proposed. I didn't feel up to it.

Charlie had to work as a lot of couples would be up to no good and as a single man he had stepped to the plate and took a shift. That left me by my lonesome, in low lights to watch my movies with my ice cream and then go to bed doing my best to ignore the date.

The movie was almost over and I was suddenly alarmed by a knock on the door. The rain outside was falling hard but that was nothing new. This is forks and rain is everyday thing. Especially since Damon moved out. I put it on pause and I got up. I looked down at myself I was decent in grey jeans and a light blue Mickey Mouse top and flip flops. The door rang again and I went top open it to see...

"Damon?"

"Bella?"

I was fully aware that my mouth was pretty much hanging open but thankfully so was his. He looked better than I remembered, dressed in black jeans that hung low on his hips and a tight black shirt that left nothing to imagination. His black leather jacket hung open and his hair was messed to perfection. I felt seriously underdressed.

"What are you doing here?"

He seemed at a loss of words simply staring at me.

"You're alive?"

"Shouldn't I be?"

I moved back to the couch leaving the door open for him to follow if he wished. It didn't matter anyway. He had been invited to the house back in September. I put the movie back on and curled on the couch once again watching the final scenes of the movie and eating my ice-cream. I felt the couch budge a little as Damon joined me. We didn't speak but I could feel his eyes on me as I kept mine on the screen. The movie ended and I turned to face him. He mirrored my position and we were looking at each other. After a moment his eyes flickered to my tube of ice cream though.

"Do you know how many calories are in that?"

"Do you?"

Silence fell once again

"You're not making this easy you know"

"Was I supposed to Damon?" Suddenly I was tired. "Look, if you want to pick up your stuff, go ahead, the keys for the attic are in the kitchen. But I have a movie to go back to"

"It ended"

"I have another movie"

I was about to get up when his left arm took my ice-cream of my lap and he took a spoonful.

"If I put on any weight..."

"I don't think there's any more weight left for you to put on."

I was lying but it was fun to joke with him. I bit my lip to resist the smile tugging at the corners of my mouth, determined that Damon Salvatore should not see how happy he made me even if only for a second. I had forgotten how easy it was to joke with him.

"Ouch. That hurt."

Damon said raising a hand to where his heart used to be.

"You should kiss me, and make it all better."

He added with a smirk.

"No, nice try though."

I said although I had definitely missed his kisses. His smirk fell and I knew we had to talk about the big pink elephant in the room with us. I took a deep breath

"How's Katherine?"

"She'd dead"

"Oh, I'm sorry, you must miss her"

"I killed her"

I jumped to look at him

"What? Why? You love her"

"I thought I did. I realized I moved on from her."

"Why are you here now?"

I had to work to keep my voice leveled. He gave a throaty laugh

"It's a long story actually. Why are you home alone?"

"Long story as well."

I chuckled and the next thing I knew I was straddling him as his hands were wrapped around my waist and we were kissing. His tongue trailed my lips and I opened my mouth to allow our tongues to engage in a power play that left me panting.

"What do you think you're doing?" I exclaimed as I tried to catch my breath

"Getting us back to where we were before Christmas"

Was his reply and he moved his lips in for another kiss. A few more kisses later I got up and took a few steps away. I needed to clear my head. And answering the ringing phone proved a good excuse. It was dad; he said he'd be late because of some kids getting in trouble. I told him I wouldn't wait up and I headed back to Damon who was near me.

I grabbed his waist in debate with myself. Did I want this? Damon made me felt something I had never felt before and I was honestly falling for this.

"That indecisive?"

Damon asked as he led me to the couch.

"It's not like I'm ugly. I'm pretty sure you've drooled over me a few times."

"I don't drool."

I said as he pushed me over the edge of the armchair. Damon crawled on top of me and said,

"I bet it's happened at least once."

I was about to reply but Damon had already started placing kisses up me neck and towards my mouth. I let Damon travel up my face and place a kiss on my lips and when they touched it was soft and sensual at first but within seconds Damon had changed it to passionate and demanding. He pulled me up into his lap and placed his hands on me hips and kissed me fiercely. I moaned it Damon's mouth and he smirked.

"Getting frisky?"

He asked with a smirk as he took his hands and put them under me shirt. I glared at him and said,

"Not really the time for your little remarks."

"My little remarks are what turn you on."

He smirked as he raised the shirt above me head to reveal my tight belly and pink bra.

"Hmm."

Damon said as he held my sides and licked down my collarbone and towards my chest.

He pushed me back to the couch so my head lay on the cushion of the couch. He continued to lick downwards until he reached my jeans. Damon looked up to me and I shook me head. Damon pouted and I said,

"Not until your shirt is off."

Damon smirked.

"Someone's demanding."

I frowned but Damon did as he was told and took off his shirt. I was amazed at his body. It wasn't like I hadn't seen it before but in the rush of lust I was in; it was the most phenomenal body I had ever seen. Everything was so tight and that little line of hair that started at his belly button and went down to his groin. However a ring hanging from a chain on his chest got my attention. I froze until I saw it was my moonstone ring. I thought I had lost it when packing for Christmas.

"That's my ring"

"I.. Well, yeah"

A small smile came to my lips and my eyes went back to admiring his upper body.

"See something you like?"

He laughed. I nodded my head as Damon went down my taut belly again and unbuttoned my jeans.

"We will go slowly, I promise"

He whispered in my ear and after placing a kiss on my lips he pulled my jeans off to reveal a light blue pair of panties.

"That is so cute and really sexy"

I chuckled blushing furiously and I reached hesitantly his belt buckle and slowly unbuckled it and grabbed the button of his jeans and slid them down off his body. His black boxer briefs only emphasized the erection he had. I gave Damon a smirk of my own and feeling suddenly brave ran my finger down his chest and slowly down his waist and towards the bulge. I lightly squeezed it and Damon moaned.

"Guess I won't be the only one screaming."

I teased as I rubbed my palm up and down. Damon let another moan out. I looked up to him and cupped his face. He pulled me into his arms.

"Maybe we need a change of scenery."

He smirked as he ran us both upstairs and placed me on his bed in the attic and smirked.

"I thought you liked my couch." I laughed.

"We're going to be here for a while so I didn't want you to get a sore back. Plus we'll have to sit on that couch again and it'd be dirty. "

He said laughing as he reached for the back of my bra.

"Oh."

I simply said as he unclasped my bra to reveal my breasts. I had no time to even blush more because he smirked at me and licked my nipple causing it to go harder than it already was. Then he closed his mouth around the nipple and I gasped. He reached up and cupped the other one in his hand. My breathing was heavy and erotic as Damon switched nipples.

"Damon…"

I moaned as I dug my fingers into Damon's hair. He lifted his head up and smirked at me and then placed his hands on the waistband of my light blue panties and said,

"You sure? No going back after this."

"Positive, now please!"

I said wriggling under Damon. Damon fumbled with me waistband and said,

"What do you want?"

I glared at him and said,

"Fuck me Damon!"

Thankfully he didn't need to be told twice and slipped my underwear off and I slid his boxer briefs off. Damon placed his throbbing cock at me entrance and I wriggled under him again.

Damon slipped his cock into me and I cried out. He was huge and it hurt. He gave me a minute or two to adjust to his length and girth, then started to move up and down on me. He buried his face into my neck as he thrust harder and harder into me. Our breathing mingled as we both were breathing unsteady and hard. He hit one spot inside me and I screamed out. Damon smiled and said,

"Told you I would make you scream."

I didn't respond as I came. Damon just continued to hit me hard until the orgasm had finished. I was gasping and clinging to him who was near his climax. Gently I reached his balls and massaged them. (Thank you for the sex lesson with soft-core porn Renee). Damon gasped and I smiled at him.

"Shit! Bella!"

He called out as I felt him building up and by the looks of it I was going on orgasm number 2. With one more thrust both Damon and I came. While coming Damon was nuzzling my neck and I felt his fangs extending but he quickly shook himself off and he came inside me. Damon flopped down on the bed beside me and tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"Damn."

He muttered as he wrapped an arm around my bare shoulders and held me close. I put my head on his chest and sighed.

"That was amazing"

I murmured as I ran a hand over his stomach.

"Told you I was going to make you scream."

He smirked. I shook my head at him and said,

"If I remember correctly I wasn't the only one screaming."

Damon frowned at me for a moment before kissing me and said,

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Damon."

I whispered as I fell asleep with only one thought in my head. Maybe what they say is true. The glass cannot be fixed once it breaks. Maybe sometimes it can be molded to something new...


	18. Chapter 16: Epilogue

Chapter 16: Epilogue

The next day I woke up in Damon's arms feeling well rested and happy. I wasn't proud of the way we had made up especially after I had promised myself I would wait to find the man I really loved to give myself to. I had my doubts about Damon but being with him, next to him like this, made me feel secure and loved.

I turned around to look at him. He was sleeping soundly, his lips half open, his hair sticking out at every direction. He looked so cute! I got out of bed silently and peeked outside the window. The cruiser was just pulling in. I rushed in my room and made a show of waking up. I didn't have to as dad didn't check on me though. I took a shower and then went downstairs to clean up my mess.

After breakfast Damon and I sat down and had a talk. He told me about the 'condolences card' Stefan made him sign and how he had freaked out by that and flew straight here. I chuckled. When I told him about the strange secret Valentine's presents I got it was his turn to chuckle and he told me his side of it. He had received a poem that he threw away and a bear that sat on his study at home. How he screwed everything with a vagina and a heartbeat but didn't move on. He told me about Katherine and what really happened the night I caught them kissing and afterwards.

"Why didn't you call me or try to talk to me?"

"Why did you leave like that?"

"I was upset and really wanted my mother. Since we arrived in Mystic Falls I was afraid of what would happen. To tell the truth I thought I was a poor man's Katherine place holder, seeing you two confirmed it and I had to leave"

"I was ashamed of what I did. I sat on a tree for days and then I was sure you wanted nothing to do with me"

We were both being silly and afraid. I still believe that some space did us good though. Definitely gave me the time I needed to get better. In the afternoon Damon had a talk with Charlie about moving back in and I confronted Angela who admitted up to talking and conspiring with the Mystic Falls crew. I laughed and thanked her.

Damon and I fell right back in our relationship. We refrained from sleeping together immediately though, we both held each other higher than just a romp in bed at the end of the day.

The next days and weeks passed quickly. Everyone had accepted Damon and we were happy. I even applied to colleges as Angela, Elena and I wanted to live the college experience. Damon had no problem with making me a vampire but I wanted to be a little older so that I didn't have to repeat high school again and again. Elena was thinking along the same lines and so it was decided. we'd be attending college and since vampirism was public in our families I wasn't too freaked out by telling Charlie. Renee was another story though.

On graduation day I got a reply from the colleges I had applied. All three of us plus Mike, Stefan and Matt got accepted in the same college. Damon would never attend and we all knew it. He'd simply come along for the ride.

The next chapter of my life was starting and I am all in.

THE END


	19. AN

Hello everyone, this isn't a double update so so sorry, Vampires-suck1993 asked me to help promote his/her awards so read on

**Dear Readers,**

**I, L. West am hosting the BLOODLUST AWARDS to honour the wonderful authors that continue to entertain us with such wonderful and creative ideas.**

**Everything you need - links and rules can be found on my author profile and story posted. My author name is vampires-suck1993.**

**If you don't want to e-mail the nominations, you can leave a review or simply PM me. (vampires-suck1993).**

**Nomination should be in by the 8th of November as voting begins on the 14th November.**

**You can type bloodlust awards on google and go to the wordpress blog for moore information. If you have any enquiries the email is bitelilwest1993 (typo on profile).**

**Hope to hear from you and thank you for your time.**

**Vampires-suck1993**

I would appreciate if I saw my name on the nominees list but that is your choice. I already know the authors I'll be nominating ;)

Have fun my lovelies,

T1gerCat


End file.
